Miraculous: secretos revelados
by mlgrabla
Summary: Desde aquella noche, todo cambió para Adrien. Había descubierto que podía confiar en Marinette más que en nadie y eso, a la larga, supuso un punto de inflexión en su relación con Ladybug. Dos años después del episodio de Glaciator, nuestros protagonistas deberán decidir si quieren dejar ver todas sus cartas... o mantenerlas ocultas para siempre. ¡LEMON! / [Historia breve]
1. Capítulo 1: la visita

Desde aquella noche, las cosas cambiaron para Adrien. Le había gustado hablar con Marinette y que ella se sincerara con él. Estaba acostumbrado a los tartamudeos y los sonrojos de ella cuando se encontraban en el instituto, así que había disfrutado de su compañía sin la vergüenza de siempre. De hecho, se había sentido bastante aliviado cuando vio la sonrisa de Marinette al descubrir lo que había montado para Ladybug. Fue como si una parte de él se calentara y le calmara el dolor por el rechazo de su compañera de batallas.

Y fue por eso por lo que volvió a visitarla noche tras noche. Además, le intrigaba saber quién era el chico por el que Marinette sufría. Odiaba pensar que alguien le estuviera haciendo daño; a ella, que era la chica más dulce, inteligente y amable que había conocido nunca. Así que recorrió de nuevo los tejados de París con el sigilo que le otorgaba su traje de Chat Noir. Sabiendo que iba a salir y que no tenía ni idea de cuándo iba a volver (ya que sus charlas con Marinette se alargaban hasta bien entrada la noche), había cebado a Plagg con raciones extra de camembert, de modo que no habría ningún problema por el tiempo que estuviese transformado. Además, con suerte no aparecería ningún akuma esa noche.

Chat llegó a la terraza que había decorado para Ladybug y suspiró. Recordaba sus palabras, diciéndole que ya estaba enamorada de alguien, aunque parecía que ese alguien no le correspondía. Durante un tiempo, había albergado la esperanza de que Ladybug se rindiera con ese chico y se fijara en él. No obstante, la balanza no se había inclinado a su favor y, dos años después de haberse prometido que la esperaría, su corazón había empezado a resentirse. De hecho, ni siquiera se quedaba mirando a su compañera de batallas como lo hacía antaño, como si hubiese perdido la fe en su amor por ella y este se estuviese enfriando.

Tal vez por eso agradecía aún más la compañía de Marinette.

Saltó de nuevo y aterrizó sobre la balaustrada del balcón de su amiga. Aún había luz en su habitación y se preguntó qué tendría despierta a su compañera de clase a esas horas. Vio que la trampilla que daba a su cuarto estaba abierta, por lo que se puso de rodillas y metió la cabeza por el hueco.

―¿Mari?―preguntó con un susurro.

Alguien gritó y, lo siguiente que supo, fue que había recibido un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza que le hizo caer sobre un colchón. Parpadeó varias veces para regresar a la realidad y encontrarse con Marinette armada con el cuerpo de un maniquí.

―¿Chat?―murmuró ella, abriendo los ojos por completo al darse cuenta de a quién tenía en su cama― Por Dios, Chat…―suspiró, soltando el cuerpo del maniquí en el suelo y apresurándose a ayudar al héroe oscuro.

Chat se rascó la cabeza, justo en el lugar donde Marinette le había dado.

―Tienes buena puntería―bromeó, mirándola a los ojos.

La expresión de Marinette cambió, reflejándose ahora cierto enfado.

―Bueno, esto es lo que pasa si metes la cabeza por agujeros ajenos sin avisar.

Chat no respondió. Ambos se miraron sin decir nada hasta que empezaron a tomar consciencia de lo que Marinette había dicho. La chica se puso roja como un tomate y se llevó las manos a la cara para taparse.

―Qui… quiero decir que…―tartamudeó, haciendo que Chat se echase a reír.

―Te he entendido, tranquila―le aseguró con una sonrisa, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas una encima de otra, a lo indio.

Marinette se atrevió a mirar a través de sus dedos. Chat seguía riéndose por lo bajo, lo cual hizo que se molestará aún más.

―¿Necesitas algo?―inquirió con cierta sequedad en la voz― Hoy no puedo pararme a charlar, estoy intentando estudiar.

Chat dejó de reír, pero no borró la sonrisa al ladear la cabeza. Tenían un examen de matemáticas al día siguiente y a ella se le daban fatal. Había intentado ayudarla, siendo Adrien y siendo Chat, pero era una negada con los números. Lo suyo era el diseño.

―¿A las once de la noche?

Marinette se encogió de hombros.

―Tú estás haciendo una ronda, así que…

―Porque es mi deber―replicó Chat, siguiéndole la mentira―. Yo soy quien vela tus sueños, princesa, deberías estar encantada de que te haga una visita todas las noches.

Marinette farfulló algo sin sentido y volvió a coger el maniquí del suelo. Chat se encogió un poco, temiendo que volviera a golpearlo. Sin embargo, se lo llevó escaleras abajo, hacia la planta inferior de la habitación. Chat la siguió en silencio con las manos a la espalda, aunque tuvo que apoyarse en una de las paredes al ver la habitación.

En todo aquel tiempo, Chat nunca había bajado hasta esa zona. Siempre se había limitado a quedarse en la terraza o sobre la cama de Marinette mientras charlaban. Jamás se había atrevido a seguirla, no tenía ni idea de por qué había bajado esta vez. Y ver lo que vio, le dejó sin palabras. La habitación no estaba como la recordaba. La última vez que había entrado allí, no había fotos suyas esparcidas por todo el cuarto ni el fondo de pantalla del ordenador era un collage de él con un dibujo de corazones rosas. ¡Pero si hasta el cuaderno de diseño de Marinette estaba abierto por una página en la que él era el modelo de una serie de bocetos!

Tragó saliva con esfuerzo. Quizás fuese por eso por lo que tenía tantas fotos de él. Tal vez necesitaba saber sus medidas y no se atrevía a pedírselo en el instituto.

En ese instante, Marinette se giró hacia él con las mejillas rojas.

―No me mires así, ¿quieres?―dijo ella con la boca pequeña, completamente avergonzada― No soy una acosadora ni nada por el estilo.

―¿Tanto te gusta la línea de Gabriel Agreste?―preguntó, esperando ayudarla con el tema, porque no cabía duda de que no lo estaba pasando precisamente bien.

―Sí―admitió Marinette con una pequeña sonrisa, dirigiendo sus ojos azules a una de sus fotos favoritas de Adrien― y su hijo, también.

Fue como si le hubiesen echado un jarro de agua fría por encima y le hubiesen estampado una puerta en las narices. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que responder Chat ahora? ¿Cómo podía actuar sin que Marinette se diera cuenta de que acababa de confesarle su… su… amor? «Oh, Dios, ella… yo…», pensó, aunque realmente no podía siquiera completar una frase en su cabeza.

¿Cómo narices no se había dado cuenta antes? Habían tenido que pasar dos años para descubrir el motivo que le llevó a visitarla la primera vez tras el episodio de _Glaciator_.

―Es una tontería―dijo entonces Marinette, sacudiendo la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa triste que le atravesó el corazón a Chat; él era el culpable de su sufrimiento.

―No, no lo es―se apresuró a decir, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo―. Supongo que es normal que te guste, ¿no? Es modelo y…

―¡No!―le interrumpió Marinette enseguida, molesta de repente con Chat― No es solo por eso, ni siquiera le conoces. Y yo no soy así, no me enamoro de la gente porque sea el más guapo del universo o tenga más dinero que el alcalde Bourgeois.

Chat asintió, tragando con fuerza antes de dar un par de pasos más hacia ella.

―Así que… por eso estabas triste la otra vez―adivinó, pensando que se estaba metiendo en camisa de once varas; no podía corresponderle como ella quería, en una relación normal, al menos.

―Ajá―afirmó Marinette, dejándose caer sobre su silla de escritorio―. Siempre he admirado a Gabriel Agreste. Él es el motivo por el que quiero ser diseñadora. Pero no es por eso por lo que estoy enamorada de Adrien, aunque yo nunca seré para él nada más que "una buena amiga"―Marinette hizo la señal de las comillas con los dedos llena de amargura, recordando lo que le dijo a Kagami, la chica de la esgrima, frente al Louvre.

Chat desvió los ojos de ella, posando una de sus manos sobre el escritorio de Marinette. Allá donde mirase, su reflejo le volvía la mirada. Era como si su verdadero aspecto le recordase que, en realidad, no tenía ni idea de cómo relacionarse con las personas, menos aún con aquellas que sentían todo eso por él. Seguía sin entenderlo.

―¿Por qué no le has dicho todo eso?―quiso saber Chat, temiendo la respuesta.

―¿Que por qué? Solo mírame, Chat. Él jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Marinette le miró y fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos azules. Le dolió el corazón y el alma con solo verla, tanto que no pudo evitar dar una zancada y acogerla entre sus brazos, pegándola a su pecho, esperando mitigar su dolor con ese simple gesto. Marinette se dejó abrazar y se aferró al traje de Chat. No tuvo muchos reparos en que él la consolase, aunque se preguntaba cómo era posible que el héroe ligón de París le proporcionase tanta calma y serenidad con un sencillo abrazo.

―Lo siento muchísimo, princesa―musitó Chat contra su pelo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

―¿Por qué te disculpas?―sollozó Marinette, confusa, sin poder acostumbrarse aún a la forma con la que él se dirigía a ella en ocasiones― Tú no tienes la culpa de que yo sea tan torpe y patética que el único chico del que he estado enamorada no se fije en mí.

―Está demasiado ciego si no lo ha hecho ya…

―Le gusta Ladybug―añadió Marinette, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano y separándose un poco de Chat para poder mirarle―. ¿Y a quién no le gusta? Incluso tú no puedes negarlo. Yo soy nada en comparación con ella.

Chat no supo qué responder. Ella tenía razón en parte. Él había estado enamorado de Ladybug; sin embargo, ahora había algo dentro de él que le ardía al sentir a Marinette junto a su cuerpo. Era una especie de magnetismo que le arrastraba a ella. Se dio cuenta, entonces, de que ella siempre había estado a su lado. Le creyó cuando le dijo que no había sido él el responsable del chicle en su asiento. Fue la primera que quiso presentarse al concurso de su padre y puso todo su empeño para ganar; aquello fue increíble. Confió en que él le enseñara los pasos básicos de la esgrima e incluso devolvió el libro favorito de su padre cuando creyó que lo había perdido. Marinette jamás supo que él había escuchado desde su habitación su conversación con Nathalie y su padre. Había sido impresionante cómo se había presentado ante el gran Gabriel Agreste y le había plantado cara al asunto, encubriéndole, inventándose cualquier cosa para que su padre le dejase regresar al instituto.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más veía que había sido un estúpido. Marinette nunca le había fallado, a pesar de su vacilación y su poca confianza.

―No tienes nada que envidiarle a Ladybug―susurro Chat, alzando una mano y recogiendo una de las lágrimas que recorrían la mejilla de Marinette.

―No intentes animarme con esas cosas, Chat―sonrió Marinette, sorbiéndose la nariz e intentando apartarse de él, pero fue imposible.

Chat la aferraba con tanta fuerza que no sabía cómo la sangre no había dejado de llegarle a las piernas.

―Créeme, por favor―insistió Chat, inclinándose un poco hacia ella―. Te he observado, ¿vale? Y sé que eres lista, valiente, amable, justa, desinteresada… Eres igual que Ladybug, solo que tú no llevas un traje rojo y negro.

―Ya…―murmuró Marinette, desviando los ojos hacia cualquier otro punto de la habitación.

―Marinette―la llamó entonces Chat, cogiéndola por la barbilla con delicadeza para obligarla a mirarle.

Ella se fijó en el brillo de sus ojos verdes de gato. ¿Cómo era posible que fuesen más intensos que el neón y no dañaran la vista al mirarlos fijamente? Sin saber bien por qué, una de sus manos subió hasta su cara y le recorrió el fino borde de la máscara que le cubría parcialmente el rostro. Chat dejó que le tocara, le resultaba placentera esa conexión, esa sensación de ser tocado por alguien que te quiere de verdad. Los dedos de Marinette se enredaron en los mechones rubios y rebeldes de su pelo, acariciándole con una suavidad que le puso la piel de gallina.

―¿Qué sientes por Adrien?


	2. Capítulo 2: la confesión

―¿Qué sientes por Adrien?―quiso saber Chat con voz ronca; el corazón le latía tan deprisa que temía que se le saliera del pecho.

Marinette se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

―Es realmente inteligente. Es… amable, gentil, bondadoso… No le importa ayudar a sus amigos, siempre está dispuesto a echarle una mano a quien sea, incluso a mí―los ojos de Marinette volaron hasta el cascabel del traje de Chat y se vio reflejada en él―. Brilla sin pretenderlo. Odia ser el centro de atención. No es un modelo al uso, es diferente.

Chat necesitó contar hasta diez antes de poder inhalar el perfume de Marinette. Respiró hondo, tratando de controlar el impulso creciente de decirle quién era.

―Parece perfecto―comentó con amargura.

―No lo es―admitió Marinette, ampliando la sonrisa―, pero eso es lo que me gusta de él. Y estoy segura de que sonríe más para hacer feliz a sus amigos que porque realmente lo sienta.

―¿Por qué dices eso?

―Porque Gabriel Agreste no es precisamente el más premiado al Mejor Padre del Año―respondió Marinette con tristeza―. Explota a su hijo, rayando en el límite. Quiere que Adrien sea el modelo perfecto y la referencia perfecta para su marca de ropa. No se da cuenta de que tiene un hijo maravilloso.

Chat asintió levemente con la cabeza. Le dolía escuchar la confirmación de Marinette de lo que él ya sabía. Desde la desaparición de su madre, Gabriel Agreste se había convertido en un témpano de hielo. Ya no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había almorzado o cenado con él. Había llegado a un punto en que entraba en su casa porque no tenía otro sitio donde dormir, a pesar de que Nino le había ofrecido su casa muchas veces. No le había quedado otro remedio que rechazar su oferta, sobre todo porque, si vivía con su mejor amigo, no podría cumplir su deber como Chat. Y París le necesitaba, él lo sabía; no podía dejar a la ciudad desprotegida y a Ladybug sin ayuda.

No obstante, le pareció curioso que su cabeza no se centrase en el hecho de que su padre apenas le echaba cuenta, sino en que Marinette le viera de esa forma tan… extraña. Le gustaba, le encantaba en realidad que ella pensara así de él. Cuanto más se recreaba en sus palabras, más fácil le resultaba respirar. Se le hizo insoportable no seguir mirando a la chica que aún tenía entre sus brazos, la misma que le había visto por dentro y por fuera.

No supo bien qué le había impulsado a hacerlo ni si estaba bien que lo hiciera. Ella tenía el corazón ocupado con la figura de su forma civil, no debería haberse inclinado hacia ella de esa manera. Tampoco debería haber subido sus manos hasta su cara ni haberla obligado a que le mirase. Y estaba seguro de que no estaba bien cerrar los ojos para no ver su expresión de rechazo cuando le rozó la boca con los labios.

Marinette dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa, pero pronto pudo reaccionar. La boca de Chat era cálida, suave e invitaba a que le devolviera el beso. Cerró los ojos y se pegó cuanto pudo a él. Al notar que le correspondía, Chat gruñó de satisfacción y ahondó en su boca. Le recorrió el interior de los labios con la lengua, saboreándola, degustando el sabor del chocolate que había tomado en el postre. Era tan dulce que se volvió adicto a ella en apenas unos segundos. Con los dedos enguantados, le acarició las comisuras, pidiendo permiso para abrirle la boca.

Marinette se dejó hacer, ya no pensaba ni recordaba nada de lo que habían estado hablando. En cuanto la lengua de Chat se introdujo en su boca, sintió que algo explotaba en su interior y que le pedía más. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y enredó los dedos en el pelo de la nuca. Tiró de él suavemente, haciendo que Chat gimiera en su boca y bajara sus manos hasta sus caderas. Empezó a caminar hacia atrás, llevándose a Marinette con él hasta el sillón alargado que descansaba en un rincón de la habitación. En cuanto sintió el mueble en las pantorrillas, giró sobre sus pies e hizo que Marinette se tumbara en él.

Ella cayó cuán larga era en el sillón, tirando de Chat para que no dejase de besarla. La fuerza que había explotado en su interior se había apoderado de ella. Necesitaba que Chat pegara los pedazos de su corazón destrozado, el mismo que había esperado tanto tiempo por Adrien. Había soñado mil veces con que el amor de su vida correspondiera sus sentimientos. No había sido así y se había descubierto deseando que Chat llegara cada noche para aliviarle el pesar, como un drogadicto adicto a la heroína. Chat se había convertido en el elixir que calmaba su dolor, hasta el punto de necesitarlo para poder dormir tranquila.

Quizás fuera por eso por lo que había empezado a pensar que Adrien era una causa perdida, que él nunca se fijaría en ella del modo en que quería, y había comenzado a ver en Chat un compañero leal, de naturaleza inquebrantable. Durante sus continuas luchas contra Hawk Moth y los akumas, había tenido que reprimir las ganas de abrazarle o de darle un beso. Sabía que Chat había perdido las esperanzas con Ladybug, igual que ella lo había hecho con Adrien. Así que, ¿qué mal había en que se dejara llevar por ese fuego que Chat había conseguido encender en su corazón? Él había tomado la iniciativa, de modo que no debería haber ningún problema si le seguía la corriente.

―Chat―murmuró Marinette, aprovechando un segundo en que él se separó de ella para poder respirar, con los ojos verdes nublados de deseo.

―Dime―respondió él, emborrachado por la fragancia y el sabor de la chica que yacía bajo su cuerpo.

―¿Yo te gusto?―preguntó ella, alcanzando un momento de lucidez en medio de aquella fiesta de hormonas alteradas― Quiero decir que…

―Me encantas―la interrumpió Chat de inmediato, cerniéndose por completo sobre ella y acariciándole el torso con la punta de los dedos, hasta llegar a la línea de la mandíbula y trazarla con tanta delicadeza que puso la piel de Marinette de gallina―. Eres increíble, soy un imbécil por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo maravillosa que eres.

―Chat…

―Escúchame―pidió Chat, sintiendo cómo las palabras le ahogaban al intentar salir―. No siento nada por Ladybug, no como hace dos años―Marinette parpadeó, sorprendida ante la declaración―. Hace tiempo que dejé de sentirme así con ella. Pero contigo… Las cosas han cambiado. ¿Por qué crees que te visito todas las noches? No soporto verte todos los días y no poder decirte quién soy ni demostrarte lo que siento por ti.

Marinette abrió mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que implicaban las palabras de Chat. Sin embargo, sabiendo que iba a decir cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, él volvió a hacerse con su boca, hambriento.

―Déjame que te lo demuestre, por favor―suplicó, arrancándole un suspiro a Marinette que le llegó al corazón.

―Sí…―exhaló ella y aquello fue como si, de repente, se hubieran abierto las puertas de un embalse y un torrente de agua manara de él sin control.

Chat se acomodó sobre Marinette, su cuerpo comenzó a funcionar por sí solo. Le abrió las piernas con una de las suyas y se posicionó entre ellas, en el hueco perfecto para que sus manos pudieran bajar por las costillas hasta la cintura. Sus dedos, inexpertos pero ansiosos, se introdujeron por debajo de la camiseta del pijama de Marinette, que se removió al sentir el tacto del cuero negro contra su piel. Mientras, la boca de Chat abandonaba brevemente los labios de Marinette para buscar su cuello. Inhaló con fuerza al sentir su olor chocando contra su nariz. Olía tan bien que le dieron ganas de morderla. Abrió la boca y exhaló su aliento sobre ella, que echó la cabeza hacia un lado para darle mejor acceso; una invitación silenciosa a que hiciera lo que quisiera. Chat no se lo pensó, gruñó de placer al ver el camino expedito y no tardó en hundir los dientes con suavidad en el hueco del cuello.

Marinette gimió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y aferrándose al cinturón del traje de Chat, que le rodeaba la cintura y proporcionaba un lugar donde mantenerse cuerda. Al sentir sus manos en torno al cinturón, Chat echó una mano hacia atrás y se quitó la vara. La dejó en el suelo y continuó con las caricias. Marinette le sentía por todas partes, una fuente de calor inagotable. Los dedos de Chat llegaron al punto bajo sus pechos, enviando una descarga eléctrica a su entrepierna. Marinette intentó cerrar los muslos para contener ese ardor pero fue imposible. Chat la obligaba a mantenerse con las piernas abiertas, por lo que sus caderas subieron para rozarse contra él y aliviar el dolor.

Marinette ahogó un grito al sentirlo: una dureza desconocida para ella justo donde el torso perdía su nombre. El cuerpo de Chat fue a su encuentro, provocando un nuevo roce que les hizo cerrar los ojos. Chat buscó de nuevo la boca de Marinette. Envalentonada, se animó a sacar los dientes y saborear de lleno los labios de él. Chat gimió, buscándola con la lengua. De nuevo, sus caderas se encontraron y, otra vez, hubo una explosión de placer entre ambos.

―Mari…―suspiró Chat, observando cómo se retorcía contra su cuerpo, como le buscaba una y otra vez, dejando atrás la timidez y la vergüenza de sentir ese deseo latiendo en sus venas.

―Tócame, Chat―le rogó ella, tirando de sus manos hacia arriba para que cubriesen por completo sus pechos.

Al sentir la suavidad y la firmeza de estos, Chat pensó que iba a perder la cabeza. Tras mirarla una última vez y recibir un leve asentimiento como respuesta, Chat le puso una mano bajo la espalda para poder elevarla y quitarle la camiseta por la cabeza. La tiró a cualquier parte de la habitación, sin ser capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Bajo la tenue luz amarilla de la lamparita de escritorio, Marinette se le antojaba una especie de ser sobrenatural. Sus ojos azules se habían vuelto negros, su pelo oscuro estaba desparramado sobre los cojines como si fuera un halo y su cara era el mismísimo reflejo de lo que estaba sintiendo.

―Perfecta―musitó Chat, haciéndola sonrojar un poco más.

Volvió a inclinar sobre su cuerpo, aunque esta vez no se centró en besarle el cuello, sino que fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a uno de sus senos. Fue esparciendo besos pequeños y húmedos por toda su extensión hasta que le fue imposible seguir evitando esos dos pequeños pezones rosados que le llamaban. Marinette llevó una de sus manos a su pelo rubio cuando Chat abrió la boca y capturó uno de ellos entre los dientes. El efecto fue inmediato, Marinette sintió que se humedecía notoriamente.

Chat alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa triunfante.

―¿Otra vez?―preguntó, ganándose un tirón de pelo a modo de respuesta.

Marinette escondió la cabeza en uno de los cojines en el momento en que Chat volvió a morder el pezón. Mientras, con una de sus manos masajeaba y pellizcaba el otro, intentando imitar así los pequeños mordiscos que estaba dejando en el contrario. Lo rodeó con la lengua y succionó. Algo dentro de él le decía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer y la presión que tenía que ejercer para que Marinette soltara esos gemidos que le estaban volviendo loco.

Tras unos minutos atendiendo sus pechos, Chat prosiguió con su camino de besos y lametones por el estómago y la línea central de su torso hasta el ombligo. Una vez allí, siguió bajando aunque, cuando encontró la cinturilla de los pantalones del pijama, paró. No se atrevía a seguir adelante sin el consentimiento de ella, por mucho que lo estuviese deseando. Eran tantas las ganas que el traje le hacía daño, pero no importaba. Se aguantaría hasta que ella estuviese lista y le diese permiso.

Fue por eso por lo que no supo bien lo que hacer cuando Marinette, tan necesitaba de él como él de ella, metió los pulgares bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior y tiró de ellos hacia abajo. Chat le puso una mano encima, deteniéndola.

―Marinette, no tienes que hacer esto si no…

―Quiero hacerlo―jadeó ella, enderezándose.

Dejó de tirar de su ropa y le echó los brazos al cuello para acercarla a ella.

―Te necesito, por favor.

―Pero…

―¿Me quieres, Chat?―inquirió ella, tomándolo aún más por sorpresa.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para contestar.

―Te adoro―dijo él con un susurro; Marinette sonrió―. Pero no quiero que te sientas obligada si tú no…

―Chat―le interrumpió Marinette con suavidad―, si no quisiera que fueras tú, ya estarías de patitas en la calle.

Chat frunció el ceño, emocionado y tenso al mismo tiempo.

―Tú… ¿Y él?―señaló uno de los posters con su cara― ¿Qué pasa con Adrien?

Marinette se encogió de hombros.

―Yo también me he rendido―admitió―. Y también me he… enamorado de ti.

Los ojos de Chat se abrieron por completo. Marinette se maravilló con sus pupilas alargadas, el brillante color verde neón de sus irises y la forma en que ese resplandor se extendía por el resto de los ojos. Chat abrió la boca y la cerró repetidas veces, sin saber qué decir. Lo cierto era que, gracias a las visitas como Chat, se había ido fijando en su compañera de clase hasta el punto de vigilarla cada vez que Nathaniel o algún otro alumno del instituto se acercaba a ella. Nino había intentado hacerle ver que se había enamorado de ella, aunque él jamás lo admitió en voz alta. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto al hecho de que Marinette había renunciado a él como Adrien, pero no como Chat.

Era irónico; desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que se sentía atraído por Marinette, había soñado con el día en que ella se enamorara de las dos partes de su personalidad. Y, ahora, tenía que luchar contra sí mismo para tenerla por completo.

Era muy injusto.

―¿Chat?―murmuró Marinette, empezando a preocuparse al ver que el héroe oscuro no respondía ni se movía― ¿Estás bien?

Marinette acercó la cara a la suya con la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo, se encontró con lo último que creía que viviría esa noche: su rechazo. Marinette sintió cómo el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos. No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la cabeza de Chat, temía haber dicho alguna estupidez y no haberse dado cuenta.

―Chat…

―Princesa―dijo él entonces con suavidad, reaccionando; se quitó los brazos de Marinette de encima, que ella usó enseguida para taparse el pecho, avergonzada.

Chat se dio cuenta de la expresión dolida de Marinette. Quiso explicarle que realmente la deseaba, pero primero tenía que protegerla. Cogió la camiseta del suelo de la habitación y se la tendió.

―Lo siento, princesa―murmuró Chat, viendo cómo se ponía la camiseta con lágrimas en los ojos―. No puedo seguir con esto.

―¿Por qué?―exigió saber ella con un violento sollozo― No soy suficiente, ¿verdad? No soy nada comparada con Ladybug. Era demasiado pedir que te fijaras en mí. Ni Adrien ni tú… Está claro que yo…

Los labios de Chat le impidieron seguir despotricando contra sí misma. Marinette no le devolvió el beso, pero tampoco se alejó de él. Esperó pacientemente a que Chat terminara.

―Te equivocas―replicó Chat con fervor en la voz―. Eres muchísimo más que ella. Y Adrien es gilipollas por no darse cuenta antes de lo mucho que vales.

―¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto y… luego no…?

―No quiero aprovecharme de ti―suspiró Chat, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la coronilla―. No quiero que te arrepientas de nada si llegamos a hacerlo algún día. Quiero que te asegures de lo que sientes. Y si… Y si te revelo alguna vez mi identidad… bueno… no me gustaría que te decepcionaras.

―¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?―musitó Marinette, sintiendo que su corazón sanaba levemente; su cabeza ahora funcionaba de una forma diferente, dándose cuenta de que no era la única con un serio problema de autoestima― ¿Por qué dices eso?

Chat no respondió. Ardía en deseos de confesarle quién era. ¿Cómo se sentiría Marinette al saber que Chat era Adrien, que Adrien era Chat y que jamás había dejado de quererle? ¿Se sentiría traicionada? ¿Avergonzada? ¿Enfadada? Le daba tanto miedo su reacción que una parte de él quería salir huyendo ya mismo.

―Chat―suspiró Marinette, empujándole un poco para poder mirarle a la cara―. Sé que no debes contarme nada y que no es justo que te lo pida, pero―cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de acabar la frase―, dímelo. Quiero saberlo. _Necesito_ saberlo…

Marinette era consciente de lo que le estaba pidiendo. Ella era la primera que siempre había defendido el secreto de su identidad, pero algo en su interior se estaba rebelando ante la idea de perder a Chat por culpa de las mentiras y de todo lo que le ocultaba. Quería que él fuese sincero con ella al cien por cien, aunque eso supusiera confesarle que ella era Ladybug. Le aterraba la idea de que, cuando lo supiera, Chat se alejase de ella y la acusara de ser una hipócrita; pero ya no podía aguantar más. Lo había pensado detenidamente, llevaba tiempo rondándole la idea por la cabeza, de modo que se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos por primera vez en su vida.

―¿Estás segura, Mari?―murmuró Chat, confuso, feliz y atemorizado al mismo tiempo.

―Sí―asintió ella con un suspiro.

Chat la observó detenidamente. Veía la seguridad en su mirada, la determinación y supo que ella no se echaría atrás. Seguía teniendo ganas de hacerla suya, pero antes debía completar las lagunas que ella tenía de él. Quizás, solo así se decidiría por completo.

―Plagg―musitó Chat―, garras fuera.


	3. Capítulo 3: sentimientos encontrados

Marinette cerró los ojos, al tiempo que Adrien se desprendía del traje de Chat Noir y dejaba salir a su kwami del anillo de plata. En cuanto la cegadora luz verde desapareció, Plagg intercambió una mirada de circunstancias con su portador. Adrien sabía que acababa de romper el voto del secreto, pero esperaba que eso no le provocara problemas a Plagg. Lo último que quería era que sus sentimientos por Marinette acarrearan cualquier consecuencia negativa.

―Ya puedes mirar si quieres, princesa―dijo Adrien, respirando hondo y rezando al cielo como no había rezado en su vida.

Marinette contó hasta diez en silencio, repitió una vez más la cuenta atrás y, finalmente, fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

El corazón se le paró de inmediato y creyó que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies. Toda la habitación se desvaneció, solo quedó Adrien frente a ella, mirándola con el miedo pintado en la cara.

―No puede ser―musitó ella, expresando lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza―. Imposible…

Todo su plan se había ido por la borda. Marinette tenía pensado revelar su secreto en cuanto Chat lo hiciera; lo que jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza era que Adrien, su compañero de clase, el chico del que tanto tiempo había estado enamorada y que había dejado a un lado para poder enamorarse de Chat, era… la misma persona. Chat y Adrien, Adrien y Chat… Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

―Marinette―empezó a decir Adrien, pero ella alzó una mano para que se callara. No estaba segura de querer escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

De hecho, se sentía tan agobiada que se levantó de la cama y dio un salto para salir por la trampilla que daba a la terraza. Adrien la observó salir con el corazón hecho pedazos. Sus peores temores se estaban cumpliendo, ella no quería saber nada más. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Debía seguirla y convencerla para que le dejara explicarse? ¿Debía dejarla tranquila para que asimilara su verdadera identidad? Aunque, ¿cuál de las dos era verdadera? Había pasado tanto tiempo transformado en Chat que ya no distinguía bien cuándo era Adrien y cuándo el superhéroe de París. Y estaba claro que Marinette pensaba lo mismo.

Fuera como fuese, no podía quedarse allí, por lo que imitó a Marinette y la siguió hacia la terraza. Ella se encontraba apoyada en la balaustrada, en la misma postura que aquella noche del ataque de Glaciator. Era demasiado irónico ver lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en esos dos años. Adrien caminó, indeciso, hasta situarse junto a ella a una prudente distancia. Plagg, que se había mantenido al margen todo ese tiempo, decidió darles unos momentos a solas y se escondió tras uno de los parterres de flores que Marinette tenía en la terraza.

Marinette sintió a Adrien junto a ella e, instintivamente, giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Hacía frío esa noche en París, pero parecía que a ella no le importaba demasiado. Sin embargo, Adrien se negaba a dejar que se resfriara, por lo que se desabrochó la sudadera que llevaba y se la puso por encima de los hombros. Marinette no hizo ni un solo movimiento. Adrien respiró, aliviado; al menos, no le rechazaba por completo.

―Siento no habértelo contado antes―dijo Adrien lentamente, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ellos; Marinette no dijo nada, no se veía capaz de hablar―. Solo quiero que sepas… que no quería aprovecharme del traje de Chat para, en fin…

Marinette frunció el ceño, el pecho le dolía. Observó a Adrien de reojo, él la miraba, suplicante. Incluso, a pesar de lo dolida que se sentía, jamás le había parecido Adrien más hermoso que en ese momento. Todo aquello era nuevo. A pesar de la bondad de su compañero de clase, nunca le había visto suplicar ni rogar por nada.

―Me encanta hablar contigo―prosiguió Adrien, esbozando una sonrisa tímida―. Me encanta estar contigo, fue por eso por lo que empecé a venir aquí todas las noches. No esperaba que me confesaras que…―desvió la mirada y se llevó una mano a la nuca, nervioso―, bueno, que yo te gustaba… y…

―Para, por favor―susurró Marinette, agachando la cabeza y hundiéndola entre los brazos para ocultarse de la mirada de Adrien.

―Nunca te he mentido―siguió él a pesar de todo, viendo cómo se le escapaba la confianza de Marinette de entre los dedos―. Créeme, princesa, yo no…

―No me llames así―le interrumpió ella, temblorosa, aguantando las enormes ganas de llorar que tenía―. Vete, por favor.

Adrien obedeció y no dijo nada más. Se sentía impotente. Quería que le creyese, que volviese a sus brazos como hacía tan solo unos minutos, que le pidiese que la tocara. No cabía duda de que se sentía avergonzada. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que aceptara su identidad con los brazos abiertos? Sabiendo el tiempo que ella se había llevado buscándole con la mirada, estudiándole, enamorada de él… Era imposible, no podía pedir que Marinette aceptara todo aquello de un plumazo.

Acongojado, dio un paso atrás y se alejó de Marinette. Ella vio por debajo de sus brazos cómo él caminaba hasta la mesita y llamaba a Plagg, su kwami. A continuación, un destello verde iluminó la zona y, después, los pies de Adrien embutidos en unos botines blancos desaparecieron para dar paso a las botas negras de Chat Noir. Fue entonces cuando Marinette se dio cuenta de que aún tenía la sudadera de Adrien encima. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de enderezarse y devolvérsela.

―No volveré aquí hasta que tú me digas que lo haga―dijo Adrien con suavidad―. Te daré el tiempo que necesites. Solo… créeme.

Marinette no respondió ni hizo gesto alguno. Chat cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo el grito de rabia que se acumulaba en su garganta. Respiró hondo y, unos segundos después, ya se encontraba atravesando París por encima de los tejados de las casas.

«De vuelta a la Mansión Agreste», pensó Marinette con amargura.

… … … …

Por primera vez en toda su vida académica, Marinette fue la primera en llegar a clase. Había engullido los cruasanes recién hechos de su padre en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre y con la mente en blanco. Le había sido imposible conciliar el sueño la noche anterior y ni qué decir tiene que tampoco pudo seguir estudiando. Se había pasado toda la noche en vela mientras Tikki dormía a su lado, intranquila. Su kwami no se había atrevido a hacer ningún comentario cuando Marinette por fin volvió a su habitación, dejó la sudadera de Adrien sobre la silla, apagó la luz de su escritorio y subió a oscuras hasta su cama para intentar dormir.

Nada más entrar en el aula, Marinette sintió un fuerte martillazo en el corazón. No pudo evitar fijarse en el asiento de Adrien. ¿Cómo podría mirarle siquiera a la cara después de lo de la noche anterior? Sobre todo cuando ni ella misma sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

En las largas horas nocturnas, Marinette no había sacado nada en claro. Por un lado, se sentía absolutamente avergonzada de que Adrien hubiese descubierto lo que sentía por él de esa manera. O, al menos, lo que había estado sintiendo; porque, por mucho que lo negara, Marinette se había enamorado de dos personas, aunque luego al final habían resultado ser una sola. Se sentía perdida. Amaba las dos personalidades de Adrien, pero no tenía ni idea de cuál era la verdadera y eso era lo que más le asustaba de todo aquello.

Por otra parte, estaba el tema de que Adrien se había acercado a ella como Chat, no siendo él mismo. ¿Por qué? ¿No podría, simplemente, haber luchado contra su timidez y haber intentado ganarse su confianza sin ningún disfraz en medio? Además, ¿realmente pensaba lo que le había dicho? Todo aquello de lo maravillosa que era, su inteligencia, su belleza, su capacidad… No, era imposible. Adrien se lo había dicho siendo Chat y eso no implicaba necesariamente que fuese sincero.

En tercer lugar, estaba el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de cómo interactuar con él. Ahora que sabía su secreto, sentía que algo había cambiado. Se notaba capaz de decir una frase entera sin atragantarse, sin que le diera hipo o sin que su lengua decidiera irse de paseo e inventar palabras nuevas. Si no hacía lo mismo de siempre, Alya sospecharía, Nino también y toda la clase se daría cuenta de que ella y Adrien estaban…

Un momento. ¿Estaban? No, ellos no estaban saliendo. Solo eran buenos amigos, o eso pensaba Marinette hasta hacía menos de doce horas. Sacudió la cabeza y se dio un par de golpes en la frente con su carpeta. De nada servía crear un plan si no conocía las variables que podían intervenir y que podían hacer que variase, por lo que se sentó en su sitio de siempre y abrió el libro de Matemáticas con la intención de que se le quedara alguna de las fórmulas que bailan en las páginas.

En ese instante, la puerta del aula se abrió y por ella entró Adrien, solo. Marinette levantó la cabeza del libro, topándose de inmediato con la mirada esmeralda del joven Agreste. Se observaron en silencio, diciéndose mil cosas pero sin ser capaz de pronunciar una palabra. Adrien tragó saliva con esfuerzo y caminó para sentarse en su sitio de siempre, justo por delante de Marinette. Ella se dio cuenta de que parecía bastante cansado, como si él tampoco hubiese podido dormir aquella noche. En cierto modo, no le sorprendía para nada. Aun así, necesitaba mantenerse firme. Todavía no había aclarado sus sentimientos, todo estaba demasiado reciente.

Adrien fue a decir algo, pero en ese instante la puerta del aula volvió a abrirse y ya no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Marinette. Sus compañeros fueron ocupando sus asientos mientras charlaban, completamente ajenos a la tensión que había entre Marinette y Adrien. En cuanto apareció Chloe y se colgó del cuello de Adrien, como solía hacer, Marinette desvió la mirada y hundió la nariz en su libro de Historia. Adrien se percató de su gesto dolido, pero no podía hacer nada. No de momento, al menos. Tenía que pensar muy bien la manera para poder quedar a solas con ella, porque estaba claro que las visitas a su casa se habían acabado por el momento.

Por suerte para Marinette, Alya llegó en ese momento y se puso a relatarle los últimos datos que había obtenido de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Su ladyblog se había convertido en una fuente de ingresos para Alya, sobre todo después de abrir el canal en Youtube para retransmitir los encuentros en directo. Marinette intentaba prestarle atención, pero le era imposible. Sus cinco sentidos estaban puestos sobre el chico rubio que no dejaba de observarla mientras Nino le hablaba sobre su nueva sesión de música.

La profesora de Historia no tardó en llegar y pronto todos se sumieron en un sopor profundo. Todos, menos Alya.

«¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, niña?».

Marinette frunció el ceño al ver la nota sobre su libro. Se mordió el labio inferior y garabateó una respuesta simple.

«Tengo sueño».

No era mentira, necesitaba dormir.

«No me digas que has vuelto a desvelarte con las fotos de tú-sabes-quién».

Marinette se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un gritito de sorpresa. Si Alya supiera lo que había estado a punto de pasar la noche anterior en su habitación, la molería a preguntas. Básicamente, no la dejaría vivir hasta que le contase todo con pelos y señales. Por supuesto, no pensaba decirle nada. Ese era su secreto, suyo y de Adrien.

«¿Eso es que sí?», insistió Alya, haciendo sonrojar a Marinette.

En ese instante, los móviles de ambas chicas vibraron en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Ambas se miraron, confusas y sacaron el teléfono, situándolo justo por debajo de la mesa.

NINO: ¿Vamos al cine el viernes? Adrien invita.

ADRIEN: Corrección: tú invitas a tu novia, yo invito a Marinette.

NINO: Como sea. ¿Os apuntáis?

ALYA: ¿Tú pagas? Qué novedad. No me invitabas a nada desde que nos comimos el helado de André aquella vez.

Marinette rodó los ojos, pero eso le hizo fijarlos en Adrien. Le descubrió mirándola de reojo, esperando ver lo que respondía. En cuanto sus miradas conectaron, el mundo pareció dejar de girar y el tiempo, pararse. Adrien no rompió el contacto visual, era la única forma que tenía de comunicarse con ella. Esperaba que, de esa forma, supiera lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, teniéndola tan cerca pero, a la vez, tan lejos. ¿Serviría de algo pasar un rato ella el viernes?

Ya había hablado con Nino. Irían como en una cita doble, pero cuando llegaran al cine, se separarían y les dejarían solos. Marinette no tendría dónde esconderse, de modo que no le quedaría otro remedio que hablar con él. Inspiró con fuerza cuando Marinette dejó de mirarle, parpadeando y empezó a escribir rápidamente en su móvil. Adrien rezó en silencio hasta que sintió que el suyo vibraba entre sus manos.

MARINETTE: ¿Qué película queréis ver?

«Mierda», pensó Adrien. No había caído en ese detalle.

ADRIEN: La que queráis. Podemos decidirlo en el cine.

Marinette suspiró. Era tan débil… No podía decirle que no a Adrien cuando se mostraba tan abierto con ella. Aunque, de solo pensar que estaría a oscuras con él, le costaba respirar. Aun así, sabía que tenía que actuar normal y corriente; si no, Alya y Nino se darían cuenta de lo que ocurría entre ellos y eso era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos.

MARINETTE: Por mí, bien.

Notó que Alya la miraba de reojo, suspicaz, pero no le hizo el menor caso. Vio cómo los demás ponían la hora y el sitio donde se verían el viernes sin comentar nada. Dejó que lo decidieran ellos. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía demasiadas ganas de salir a ninguna parte.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Marinette se dedicó a esquivar los ojos de Adrien y sus intentos por conseguir una respuesta. Por su parte, el joven Agrestre observaba, frustrado, cómo su princesa se alejaba más y más de él. A la hora de regresar a casa, recogió sus cosas con más lentitud de la habitual. Estaba haciendo tiempo para poder ver a Marinette cruzar la calle y entrar en la panadería de sus padres. Nino, a su lado, empezó a meterle prisa.

―Hermano, me voy a hacer viejo esperándote―protestó, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Adrien.

―Deja de exagerar.

―Es que no entiendo qué narices te pasa hoy―Nino se acercó un poco más a Adrien, pegándose a su oreja―. Como sigas así, Marinette pedirá una orden de alejamiento contra ti.

Adrien rodó los ojos hacia su amigo, alarmado. ¿Tanto se estaba pasando de la raya? A pesar de que le había dicho que le daría todo el tiempo que quisiera, no podía evitar buscarla de cualquier forma.

―¿Lo dices en serio?―pregunto, nervioso.

Nino alzó una ceja, divertido.

―No, pero contrólate. ¿No sería más fácil que le dijeras que te gusta y ya está?

Adrien suspiró. Otra vez con lo mismo…

―No puedo hacer eso―respondió por enésima vez―. No quiero incomodarla.

―Tío, lo último que harías sería incomodarla―rio Nino, dándole una palmadita en la espalda―. Vamos, voy a echar raíces aquí.

Adrien se dejó arrastrar sin remedio hacia la puerta. Alya y Marinette seguían allí, charlando animadamente. Adrien aprovechó esos pocos segundos de intimidad de las chicas para recrearse en Marinette. Sabía que, en cuanto le viera, su expresión cambiaría a peor, cosa que odiaba. Estaba preciosa, a pesar de las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Ninguno de los dos había conseguido descansar, pero eso no impedía que sus ojos azules brillaran más que el cielo. Se fijó en su boca, en esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver cuando estaba relajada. Recordó en ese instante su sabor, la forma en que se movían contra los suyos, impacientes, hambrientos, deseosos de…

«Para, Adrien. PARA», se dijo a sí mismo, dándose golpes en las piernas discretamente. «No es momento para calentones».

Por suerte, Nino empezó a darle conversación y le alejó de aquellos pensamientos. Pasaron junto a las chicas, se despidieron de ellas y, poco después, Adrien se montaba en el coche de su padre. Antes de que Gorila metiera primera, miró una última vez a Marinette. Ella le devolvió la mirada a través del cristal tintado sin saber que él deseaba atravesar la puerta del coche y correr hacia ella.

Momentos después, el coche se perdía en el tráfico de la ciudad y Marinette regresaba a su casa en silencio, sumida en su propia melancolía.


	4. Capítulo 4: la cita

El viernes llegó antes de lo que Marinette hubiese querido. Se había pasado toda la semana intentando autoconvencerse de que la quedada con Alya, Nino y Adrien saldría bien. Por otra parte, había tenido que esquivar las preguntas certeras de Alya, sobre todo porque sentía los ojos verdes de Adrien fijos en ella todo el tiempo. Al menos, Adrien no había tratado de hablar con ella de nuevo, lo cual había hecho que se relajara un poco y riera más en su presencia. Aunque, cuando llegaba a casa, se tiraba en la cama, lloraba y pensaba en que no había solución posible a lo que ocurría entre ambos.

Aquel día, no fue diferente. Alya le había dicho que la recogería en su casa a eso de las ocho, por lo que tenía unas cuatro horas para descansar, serenarse y arreglarse. Mientras Tikki revoloteaba por su habitación, Marinette se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua le relajara los músculos del cuello y la espalda. Una vez fuera, se enrolló una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y se acercó al largo espejo que tenía en una esquina de su cuarto.

Se notaba distinta. A pesar de haberse pasado las últimas noches sin dormir del todo bien (sentía la presencia de alguien observándola a través del cristal de la ventana), notaba su piel como más brillante. Se fijó en que aún había restos de las pequeñas marcas que los besos de Chat habían dejado a lo largo de su cuerpo. Suerte que a su madre no le había dado por subir mientras ella estaba desnuda… Se abrió la toalla y se acercó un poco más. Era ahora cuando se fijaba en que su cuerpo ya no era el de la niña de casi catorce años que había conocido a Adrien en el instituto. Ahora, ya tenía dieciséis y se había desarrollado por completo. Recordó entonces las manos de Chat recorriéndole las costillas, acariciándole las caderas y besándole los pequeños y rosados pezones.

Sintió calor. Vio cómo abría la boca para poder respirar. Su corazón se agitó bajo su pecho y, por primera vez desde el lunes, se dejó llevar por el instinto. Marinette deseó que Chat estuviera allí otra vez, que la besara de nuevo como aquella noche, que la tocara para volver a hacerla sentir mujer. Eso era lo que ansiaba, esa conexión indescifrable que se había empezado en ignorar los días anteriores. Quizás por eso Adrien se quedaba mirándola, porque también sentía esa unión. O porque la había visto medio desnuda y quería acabar con lo que empezó. En el fondo, Marinette temía que fuese precisamente esto último. No se imaginaba a Adrien actuando de esa forma, pero después de haber descubierto de aquella manera tan bochornosa su identidad, no sabía bien lo que pensar.

―¿Estás bien, Marinette?―dijo Tikki, acercándose a su dueña y mirándola por encima del hombro.

Marinette se cubrió y suspiró largamente.

―Estoy nerviosa―admitió en voz baja―. No sé si seré capaz de hacer esto, de dejar que Adrien me invite.

―Uhm…―murmuró la pequeña kwami― ¿No crees que tu forma de actuar te está causando más dolor que si admites que estás enamorada de las dos partes de Adrien?

Marinette se giró hacia ella como un resorte, sofocada.

―Que esté enamorada de él no significa que haya hecho las cosas bien. Además…―agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior―, él no sabe que yo soy Ladybug. No quiero tener que decírselo y que me acuse de ser una hipócrita.

―Él jamás haría eso―respondió Tikki con suavidad y una dulce sonrisa.

Marinette alzó la cabeza, confusa.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque él también está enamorado de las dos partes de ti, aunque él diga que ha dejado de pensar en Ladybug. Es inevitable que siga acordándose de ella, eres tú.

―Pero él no lo sabe. Y yo no estoy segura de que Adrien me acepte por completo… Es más, ni siquiera me creo que él tuviera la intención de contarme lo de Chat.

―¿Acaso has dejado que te lo explique todo?―repuso Tikki sabiamente, dejando a Marinette sin palabras― Has descubierto que Chat, de quien te habías enamorado, es precisamente Adrien, tu primer amor. Deberías estar contenta.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza. Su corazón se negaba a saltar de alegría.

―Adrien nunca se fijó en mí.

―Sí lo hizo, solo que vestido con un traje negro y orejas de gato―sonrió la kwami, haciendo reír a Marinette por lo bajo.

―Aun así… ¿Por qué no se acercó a mí directamente, como Adrien, en lugar de actuar como Chat?

Tikki se encogió de hombros.

―Quién sabe. Eso solo puede decírtelo él.

Marinette bufó, desesperada. Aquello no le ayudaba. ¿Por qué todos los caminos acababan en una tensa conversación con Adrien?

―¿Y crees que se enfadará conmigo si sabe quién soy? ―tanteó Marinette, aunque se olía la respuesta de Tikki.

―Quién sabe―repitió la kwami, sin pillar por sorpresa a su dueña.

Marinette no respondió. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo durante unos segundos más, lo suficientes para armarse de valor y decidir que, aquella noche, exigiría la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

… … … …

Apenas quedaban unos minutos para que el reloj diera las ocho. Por primera vez en su vida, Marinette llevaba más de media hora lista para salir, esperando a que Alya llegara a recogerla. Había bajado al salón después de esconder a Tikki en su bolsito. Sus padres se habían quedado mirándola, desconcertados, porque sería la primera vez que no tendrían que estar gritándole que bajara. Y allí se encontraba, en una esquina del largo sofá, viendo la tele y golpeando el suelo con la punta de los zapatos, nerviosa.

―Estás muy guapa, cariño―la felicitó su madre con una gran sonrisa―. Por fin te has soltado el pelo.

Marinette desvió la mirada, sonrojada. Lo había hecho a propósito. Sabía que a Adrien le gustaba que lo llevara así.

―¿Con quién dices que vas al cine?―preguntó su padre, ceñudo.

―Con Alya, Nino y Adrien―Marinette carraspeó al pronunciar el último nombre―. No sé qué película vamos a ver.

―No veas ninguna de terror, que luego tienes pesadillas―le recordó su madre, poniéndole bien el bajo de la bonita falda roja que llevaba.

Marinette rodó los ojos. No pensaba ver ninguna película en la que tuviera que pegarse a alguien para taparse los ojos, y sabía que ni Alya ni Nino estarían disponibles para eso. En ese instante, sonó el timbre y la señora Dupain-Cheng se levantó del sofá para ir a abrir. Marinette la siguió, aunque antes se despidió de su padre con un beso y un abrazo que le reconfortó el corazón.

―Cariño―dijo entonces su madre―, han venido a buscarte.

―Dile a Alya que ya bajo―respondió Marinette, recolocándose la ropa y caminando hacia la puerta.

―Pero es que no es Alya.

―¿Cómo?―inquirió Marinette, frunciendo el ceño y empezando a notar una sensación extraña en el estómago.

Sacudió la cabeza, se despidió de su madre y abrió la puerta. Lo hizo con fuerza, con la intención de bajar corriendo por las escaleras para resolver la incógnita. Lo que no se esperaba era que el mismísimo enigma hubiera subido ya y se encontrase al otro lado de la pared. Marinette ahogó un grito, llevándose una mano a la boca y otra al corazón.

―Adrien…―murmuró, sin entender absolutamente nada y embelesada con la forma en que el joven Agreste se presentaba ante ella.

Adrien había decidido sacar sus auténticos colores a la luz y se había decantado por un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata verde oscuro. Bueno, eso después de haber saqueado su armario-vestidor, sacado todas las camisas y corbatas y haberlas probado de maneras varias hasta que Plagg se hartó de él y escogió el modelo.

―Hola, Marienette―sonrió Adrien, tratando de parecer más seguro de sí mismo de lo que se sentía y tirando del bajo de su chaqueta mientras se enderezaba todo lo que podía―. Buenas noches, señores Dupain-Cheng.

El padre de Marinette se giró en el sofá al tiempo que su mujer se plantaba junto a su hija y le daba un pequeño empujoncito a mitad de la espalda.

―Buenas noches, Adrien―respondió la señora Dupain-Cheng―. Creíamos que Alya vendría a por Marinette.

―Sí, pero a mí me cogía más cerca y le pedí el favor de ser yo quien viniera a por ella―respondió Adrien.

Su voz atravesó el salón de la casa como si fuera una ráfaga de viento, dejando a los padres de Marinette sin palabras y a la propia chica a punto de desmayarse de la tensión.

―Vaya…―musitó la madre de Marinette, parpadeando varias veces y empujando de nuevo a su hija― Ha sido muy amable por tu parte.

―Más te vale que vuelva de una pieza―advirtió el padre de Marinette desde el sofá.

Adrien rio.

―No se preocupe, señor. La traeré a su hora, sana y salva―Marinette abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Es que pensaba llevarla en coche de un sitio a otro?

No era capaz de hablar. De hecho, solo podía mirar de un sitio a otro como si estuviera en un partido de tenis a tres manos. Primero, a su padre. Luego, a su madre. Y, finalmente, al chico que le tendía la mano y le señalaba la escalera con la otra en un gesto que, claramente, dejaba entrever su auténtica personalidad; esa que guardaba bajo un traje negro y orejas de gato, como bien decía Tikki.

Marinette tragó saliva cuando su brazo se movió solo y aceptó la mano de Adrien. Él tiró de ella con gentileza y, en cuanto ambos estuvieron fuera de la casa de Marinette, la madre de esta les despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta. Aunque Marinette sabía que se había quedado mirando por la mirilla por lo que, sin dejar que Adrien dijera nada, empezó a bajar los escalones con cuidado de no resbalar y sin soltarle la mano a su acompañante. En cuanto estuvieron abajo, lejos de miradas indiscretas, Marinette se zafó de su agarre y se puso bien la blusa negra de encaje y la falda roja.

―Espero que hayas dicho la verdad ahí arriba―murmuró Marinette sin mirarle.

Adrien la observó, en silencio. La veía tan enfadada que pensó que, lo más inteligente, sería guardarse la verdad hasta que se le pasara el mal humor. Si se enteraba ahora de que llevaba planeando aquello desde que se propuso ir al cine, le mataba a él y se cargaba a Alya de paso.

―Lo he hecho―respondió Adrien con ese tono de voz que reservaba para cuando podía ser él mismo―. He dicho que te traería sana y salva. Y lo haré.

Marinette le miró de reojo al notar su forma de hablar. Reprimió una sonrisa y abrió la puerta del edificio que daba a la calle.

―¿Nos vamos?

―Después de ti―repuso Adrien, inclinándose un poco y dejándole el paso expedito a Marinette.

Ella suspiró, sintiendo cómo sus fuerzas flaqueaban al ver a Adrien con su actitud de Chat. Era una mezcla poderosa que amenazaba con hacer estallar su sentido común en dos microsegundos. Aquella noche sería muy larga…

Adrien la siguió hacia el coche, que esperaba pacientemente junto al paso de peatones que había frente a la puerta de la pastelería. Se adelantó y le abrió la puerta a Marinette, que entró en el vehículo tras regalarle una sonrisa escondida en la comisura de sus labios. Adrien respiró hondo. Esperaba que eso fuese un buen comienzo. Se sentó junto a ella y le pidió a Gorila que les llevara al cine mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Y de ahí que, al tiempo que lo cerraba, se fijó en las suaves y finas piernas de Marinette, en la forma en que las correas de los tacones le acariciaban la piel de los tobillos, la manera que tenía la falda de colarse entre sus piernas tal y como quería él hacerlo. Se maravilló con el tono que adquiría su rostro junto al negro del encaje, un bonito dibujo que realzaba su escote y le instaba a perderse entre sus líneas.

Adrien se estaba excitando y no le convenía. Aquellos pantalones eran casi tan ajustados como el mono de Chat Noir. Si su erección despertaba, le sería imposible ocultarla y sería una mala jugada tener que lidiar con su deseo y con las ganas de que Marinette le perdonara y hablara con él.

―¿Has pensado qué película te apetece ver?―dijo entonces, intentando disipar sus pensamientos lujuriosos y centrarse en el objetivo principal de la noche.

―No―admitió Marinette, atreviéndose a mirarle por primera vez desde que se subió al coche―. Mientras no sea de terror, me da igual.

Adrien sonrió. Esperaba que ella no quisiera ver una de miedo, sabía que las odiaba. De hecho, alguna vez ella se había quedado dormida junto a él tras ver algún vídeo de terror y se había despertado al poco gritando, aterrorizada.

―Se lo recordaré a Alya cuando quiera hacernos la encerrona.

Marinette alzó una ceja.

―Es experta en eso―comentó, no sin cierta acidez.

Adrien acusó el golpe y se encogió de hombros.

―No importa lo que diga, no pienso obligarte a ver nada de eso. Nos meteremos en otra sala si hace falta.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior y, reprimiendo un suspiro, giró la cara hacia la ventanilla. Adrien la miró. Se acercaban al centro comercial donde se encontraba el cine, dudaba que pudiera quedarse embobado observándola cuando estuvieran con los demás. Por eso le fastidió tener que apartar los ojos de ella al salir del coche. Aun así, lo primero que hizo, una vez fuera, fue ofrecerle de nuevo la mano a Marinette para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella aceptó otra vez y dejó que, en cuanto la tuvo a su lado, le pasara el brazo alrededor del suyo y la llevara hacia el cine.

―¿Vas a estar haciendo esto toda la noche?―murmuró Marinette, sintiendo cómo el corazón le aleteaba en el pecho.

―Has estado evadiéndome toda la semana―respondió Adrien en el mismo tono de voz y acercando su boca a la sien de Marinette―. Creo que me merezco un premio por ser un buen gato.

Marinette dejó escapar una risa baja que hizo que a Adrien se le hinchara el pecho.

―No tientes a la suerte, Adrien.

Él sonrió y paró en seco. Se plantó frente a ella y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, poniéndoselo tras la oreja.

―Si no lo hiciera, no sería yo.

―¿Y cuándo eres tú?―replicó Marinette, nerviosa hasta más no poder― ¿Cuando eres Adrien o Chat Noir?

Adrien entornó los ojos sin perder la sonrisa. Dio un paso hacia ella y la sujetó por la muñeca izquierda con suavidad.

―Soy ambos. Puedo ser uno u otro, el que prefieras. Siempre soy yo. La diferencia es que solo hay dos personas con quienes puedo ser libre de elegir.

―¿Yo puedo elegir?

Adrien asintió una sola vez con la cabeza. Marinette inspiró, recreándose en cómo sus ojos hacían juego con la bonita y elegante corbata.

―Pues entonces no habría elegido un traje de chaqueta para venir al cine―dijo finalmente, haciendo que Adrien soltara una carcajada.

―Quería estar a la altura, princesa.

Marinette cerró los ojos. Otra vez esa palabra… Dio un paso atrás, gesto que hizo que Adrien se diera cuenta de su fallo.

―Lo siento―se disculpó de inmediato sin dejar que se alejara más de él―. Es que…―suspiró, cansado de repente; Marinette abrió los ojos, sorprendida al ver cómo Adrien bajaba todas sus defensas― Es lo que eres para mí, entre otras cosas. Perdóname.

Marinette suspiró, rindiéndose.

―Está bien―murmuró―. Yo también soy una exagerada… Pero no creo que sea el momento de hablar de esto…, de lo que pasó…

Adrien claudicó, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba. La soltó a regañadientes y se apartó un poco, intentando respirar con normalidad de nuevo.

―Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo―añadió Marinette, con el corazón en un puño al ver el esfuerzo de Adrien por respetar su espacio.

El joven Agreste no respondió. Solo la miró a los ojos, deseando transmitirle con la mirada el ardor que sentía por ella, su necesidad de saber que su corazón era suyo, que le quería, que…

―¡Chicos!―dijo entonces alguien, explotando la burbuja que Adrien y Marinette habían creado a su alrededor para desaparecer del mundo.

Ambos se giraron hacia el origen de la voz. Alya les saludaba con una mano arriba, acompañada de Nino, que la sujetaba por la cintura. Marinette volvió en sí y, tras mirar a Adrien de nuevo, caminó en su dirección para encontrarse con ellos. Sintió los ojos de Adrien en su nuca mientras saludaba a Alya con un abrazo. Incluso aun cuando él estaba hablando con Nino, supo que él la vigilaba, tal y como había estado haciendo durante toda la semana. Sin embargo, aquella vez era diferente. Esa vez, se sentía protegida, a salvo y no supo bien cómo encajar esa nueva sensación.


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿oportunidad perdida?

Alya, Nino, Marinette y Adrien entraron en la zona del centro comercial dedicada a las salas de cine y las taquillas. Numerosos paneles anunciaban las películas que se proyectaban y las que pronto se estrenarían. Marinette se olvidó por completo de su extraña situación con Adrien cuando vio el póster de una película que llevaba tiempo deseando ver. El problema era que nadie querría ver una película sobre un tipo sentado en silla de ruedas que se enamora de la chica que le cuida, de modo que controló su emoción y se unió a las diferentes propuestas de sus amigos. Nino quería ver una película de miedo, Alya se apuntó y, enseguida, Adrien habló por él y por Marinette diciendo que ellos no se meterían en la sala a verla. Marinette le regaló una mirada de agradecimiento que hizo que Adrien se sintiera más seguro y confiado. Punto para el gatito negro.

Finalmente, tras mucho discutir, se decantaron por una de acción. Los cuatro se acercaron a las taquillas y pidieron las entradas para la siguiente sesión.

―¿Cuatro?―repitió la chica de la taquilla― Lo siento, pero solo quedan dos asientos libres en esa sesión. Puedo dároslas para la siguiente, si queréis.

Marinette suspiró. Ella era la única que tenía puesto un toque de queda en su casa. Debía llegar pronto para poder ayudar a sus padres al día siguiente con los encargos.

―Yo no puedo esperar casi tres horas―dijo, fastidiada.

―Y solo quedan dos asientos para la sesión que queremos―intervino Adrien, haciéndose cargo de la situación―. Entrad vosotros, chicos―añadió, mirando a Alya y Nino al tiempo que se posicionaba junto a Marinette―. Nosotros entraremos en otra a la misma hora y saldremos al mismo tiempo. ¿Os parece?

Los ojos de Marinette casi se salieron de sus cuencas. Se atragantó con su propia saliva y Adrien tuvo que ponerse a darle golpecitos en la espalda. Notaba los ojos de Alya brillando de emoción sin tener que mirarla a la cara. Marinette no sabía dónde meterse. En sus planes no entraba quedarse a solas y a oscuras con Adrien. ¡De ninguna manera!

―Es una buena idea―comentó Nino, anticipándose a la protesta de Marinette y girándose hacia la chica de la taquilla―. Denos las dos de esta sesión.

Los ojos de Marinette volaron hacia Alya, pidiendo ayuda en silencio. Pero su amiga la ignoró. Sintió entonces el roce de los dedos de Adrien recorrerle el hueco de la espalda que quedaba al aire, haciéndola estremecer. ¿Cómo iba a soportar tenerle cerca tanto tiempo, sin poder moverse?

―Así podrás ver la peli que querías―murmuró Adrien en su oído.

Un escalofrío subió por la espina dorsal de Marinette al sentir su aliento tan cerca. Se enderezó todo lo que pudo y miró a Adrien de reojo.

―No sé de qué estás hablando…―empezó a decir Marinette, pero Adrien la acalló bajando la mano por el antebrazo y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

―Si pensabas que no iba a darme cuenta, te equivocabas. Siempre estoy pendiente de ti.

Marinette abrió la boca para poder respirar. Sus pulmones habían decidido dejar de funcionar, su corazón parecía haberse fumado un cohete por lo deprisa que latía y el calor de la sangre se le había acumulado en las mejillas. Otra vez la había dejado sin habla. Estaba claro que se estaba cobrando todo lo que había tenido que soportar durante la semana.

―¿Cuál veréis vosotros?―preguntó entonces Alya, rompiendo el momento de conexión de Marinette y Adrien.

―Pues…―dudó Marinette, sin creerse por completo las palabras del chico que la tenía agarrada de la mano.

― _Me before you_ ―respondió Adrien con seguridad―. Dos, por favor. Y si pueden estar centradas, mejor―pidió a la de la taquilla, que le sonrió como si acabara de darse cuenta de quién estaba allí para ver una película.

―Enseguida, señor Agreste―asintió la chica con diligencia, cosa que puso a Marinette de los nervios.

Mientras Adrien pagaba las entradas, Marinette cruzó una mirada con Alya. Su amiga se había dado cuenta de cómo Adrien sostenía su mano y sonreía con evidente satisfacción. Por su parte, Nino charlaba con Adrien sobre el sitio donde se encontrarían en cuanto acabase la película. Marinette gimoteó, atacada.

―Alya…―susurró, rezando para que Adrien no le escuchara.

―Aprovecha esta oportunidad, chica―la animó su amiga, dándole un golpecito en el brazo que tenía libre―. Está claro que va a por ti.

«Eso es lo que me aterroriza», pensó Marinette, aunque no dijo nada. Una vez todos tuvieron sus respectivas entradas, fueron a comprar las palomitas y los refrescos (Adrien cumplió su palabra y lo pagó todo, a pesar de las protestas de Marinette) y se separaron para entrar en las salas que les correspondían. Alya le guiñó un ojo a Marinette antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo que conducía a las filas de asientos. En cuanto estuvo a solas con Adrien, respiró hondo y contó hasta diez antes de girarse y plantarle cara al motivo de su taquicardia.

―¿Vamos?―preguntó Marinette, tratando de parecer resuelta.

Adrien asintió y volvió a cederle el paso, igual que al salir de su casa y al entrar en el coche. Marinette negó con la cabeza levemente y se adelantó a Adrien con sus palomitas y su refresco en la mano. La sala estaba completamente vacía y la pantalla estaba iluminada con unas tenues luces amarillas; aún era pronto para entrar. Marinette y Adrien se sentaron y se acomodaron en la sala.

En medio de aquel silencio, Adrien juraba que podía oír su propio corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho. Por el momento, todo había salido bastante bien, pero estaba empezando a impacientarse. Marinette no le había rechazado cuando decidió cogerla de la mano, aunque no parecía demasiado contenta por estar a solas con él. Era lógico, se dijo, la tensión sexual entre ambos era palpable a pesar de los continuos rechazos de Marinette.

Adrien ya se preguntaba hasta cuándo duraría aquella situación. Cada uno de los poros de su piel sentía la de ella como si la tuviera pegada al cuerpo. Tuvo que ponerse a jugar con el anillo de Chat Noir para mantener entretenidas sus manos y que no volaran hacia Marinette. Estaba deseando poder tocarla, como aquel leve roce en la base del cuello y de los hombros. Había sido una estupidez hacerlo, ahora ansiaba seguir sintiéndola bajo sus dedos. Y verla ahí sentada, a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas y los labios agarrando con suavidad la caña del refresco estaba haciendo que perdiera el poco sentido común que le quedaba.

―Marinette―dijo entonces Adrien, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la sala de cine; tenía que acabar con aquello ya. Se giró hacia ella y la encaró, aparentando más firmeza de la que sentía realmente―, tenemos que hablar de lo de la otra anoche.

Marinette, que hasta ese momento había estado contando mentalmente los ovillos que le quedaban en el costurero, desvió la mirada, incómoda.

―Sé que te dije que te daría tiempo, pero no puedo quedarme quieto mientras piensas que soy un mentiroso o que he intentado aprovecharme de ti o…

―No pienso nada de eso―murmuró Marinette, con las mejillas rojas y sin mirarle a los ojos―. Solo estoy confusa, nada más.

―Lo entiendo―asintió Adrien, conforme―. Necesito que me escuches, por favor.

Marinette cerró los ojos, cansada.

―No es tan fácil como crees, Adrien―repuso ella con suavidad, sintiendo cómo aquel nombre le quemaba la garganta como si tuviese un hierro ardiendo sobre ella.

―¿Confías en mí?―inquirió Adrien, alzando una mano y tendiéndosela a Marinette. Rogó en silencio para que la aceptara.

Ella se quedó mirando la mano con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida. Aquello le recordaba a su escena favorita de _Aladdin_ , cuando Aladdin le ofrecía un viaje de ensueño a la princesa Jasmine. La diferencia era que ella no era ninguna princesa, por mucho que Adrien se empeñara en llamarla así, y que aquel no era un cuento de hadas.

¿Confiaba en él?

No tenía lógica, pero sí. Total y absolutamente. A pesar de todas sus preguntas y sus dudas, confiaba en él, aunque seguía sin decidir cómo sentirse al respecto.

―Sí―respondió Marinette, aceptando su mano y sintiendo una descarga que le recorrió el brazo y le llegó hasta la punta de los pies; era imposible que no sintiera nada.

Adrien sonrió de esa manera que Marinette había visto tantas veces en Chat y se llevó su mano a la boca para darle un casto beso en los nudillos. Marinette no se acostumbraría nunca a esos gestos.

―Eso ha sido muy "Chat"―comentó ella con un hilo de voz, ocultando una sonrisa.

Adrien rio por lo bajo sin soltarle la mano.

―¿Me escucharás?

Marinette suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo… Aunque―fijó sus ojos azules en los verdes de Adrien y, ahogando las ganas de gritar que tenía, añadió:―, no quiero mentiras. Quiero que seas completamente sincero conmigo.

―Nunca te he mentido…

―Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Adrien volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Empezó a acariciar el dorso de la mano de Marinette con el pulgar con movimientos inexactos, como si aquel pequeño caos le ordenara las ideas. Marinette se mordió el labio inferior, aún no entraba nadie en la sala y todavía quedaban unos minutos para que empezara la película.

―Antes―comenzó a hablar Adrien, recuperando su atención―, me has preguntado que quién soy en realidad. Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea―sonrió con tristeza―. Me he llevado toda mi vida escondiendo mis sentimientos, escondiendo mi auténtica personalidad y ahora no sé si Chat es tan real como Adrien. Soy ambos y, a la vez, ninguno. Nunca me he sentido con la libertad suficiente de poder hacer lo que quiero, salvo contigo.

Marinette se tensó. Intentó mantener la mente abierta para tratar de comprenderle mejor. Y pensar que ella creía que le conocía bien…

―No tengo miedo de ser yo mismo contigo―prosiguió Adrien―, chistes de gatos incluidos.

Marinette sonrió.

―Son absurdos, admítelo.

―Son originales―se defendió Adrien; el pulso le iba a mil por hora―. Salvo por eso, todo lo que te he dicho sobre mí es verdad. Lo que siento por ti es real―susurró, acercándose a Marinette por encima del reposabrazos que separaba los sillones de ambos―. Estoy enamorado de ti y siento mucho no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Marinette no supo qué decir. No se le ocurrían las palabras. Aquello que había soñado durante tanto tiempo se estaba cumpliendo. ¿Por qué no era capaz de reaccionar?

―Yo…―suspiró Adrien, al ver que Marinette no respondía― Si paré lo de la otra noche fue porque no quería que pasara nada sin que supieras quién soy y lo que siento por ti. No importa si soy Chat o no, sigo soñando contigo todas las malditas noches desde aquella vez que Glaciator casi te congela. No sé cómo ha pasado, yo solo…―Adrien dejó de hablar, agobiado.

―¿Por qué no te acercaste a mí como Adrien en lugar de como Chat Noir? ―quiso saber Marinette, sacando la voz de no se-sabía-dónde― Todo habría sido mucho más sencillo.

Adrien le soltó la mano y se la llevó a la cara.

―Por varias razones, supongo―admitió, encogiéndose de hombros y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos; quería que ella leyera la verdad en ellos―. Te ponías nerviosa cuando estaba contigo, así que no quería incomodarte. Sabía que Chloe te atacaría si yo me acercaba más a ti, así que quise ahorrarte el mal rato y me mantuve a distancia durante las horas del instituto. Y también vi que no tenías problemas al hablar conmigo mientras tenía el traje puesto, de modo que pensé que sería una buena forma de conocerte mejor. Lo que nunca me imaginé era que acabaría enamorándome de ti.

Marinette agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Adrien la miró.

―¿No vas a decir nada?―preguntó tras unos minutos en silencio, en los que la sala de cine empezó a llenarse poco a poco; la película estaba a punto de comenzar.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior y agarró el bajo de la falda con las dos manos. Ahora se sentía doblemente peor. Ahora era ella la que no estaba siendo del todo sincera con él. No se atrevía a contarle que era Ladybug y, precisamente por eso mismo, no podía aceptar del todo los sentimientos de Adrien (cosa que aún no se creía ni asimilaba).

―Es que…―empezó a decir Marinette, agradeciendo la presencia de los espectadores, que le ofrecían una distracción fácil y una salida rápida si quería detener la conversación― Yo…

―Me dijiste que te habías enamorado de Chat―dijo Adrien con suavidad, volviendo a acercarse a ella para sujetarle la cara por la barbilla y obligarla a mirarle―. Me dijiste que te habías olvidado de Adrien. ¿De verdad no puedo hacer nada para gustarte por completo? ¿No tengo ninguna oportunidad?


	6. Capítulo 6: asuntos pendientes

Las luces se apagaron en el cine y un fuerte sonido hizo saber a los espectadores que comenzaban los anuncios previos a la película. Marinette perdió de vista los ojos de Adrien durante unos segundos, pero siguió notando su aliento cerca de ella. Su pregunta la había dejado tan descolocada que solo tenía ganas de salir huyendo y buscar un sitio donde pensar tranquilamente. Sin embargo, sabía que con eso solo pospondría lo inevitable, de modo que mantuvo quietas sus piernas y controló los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

―Adrien…―murmuró, intentando no molestar a nadie de la sala― Ahora mismo, yo…

―De acuerdo―la interrumpió Adrien, aún con la esperanza brillando en el fondo de su alma―. Piénsalo y, si me dices que no podrías amarme por completo, yo… Lucharé por ti. Haré lo que quieras que haga, aunque espero que no me pidas que me aleje de ti.

Marinette volvió a morderse el labio inferior. Adrien se alejó de nuevo de ella, no sin antes rozarle la mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Ambos se giraron para ver los anuncios. Cuando la sala se quedó a oscuras con los primeros segundos de la película, Marinette sintió que todos sus nervios se evaporaban. Había ido al cine a ver la película que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando y su acompañante era el chico de sus sueños. ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto en seguir rechazándole cuando lo que más quería era apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y disfrutar de su presencia?

De modo que, dejándose llevar por lo que su corazón le dictaba, se acomodó en el sillón, apoyó el brazo izquierdo sobre el reposabrazos e inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, dejándola reposar sobre Adrien. El joven Agreste se quedó tieso como un estaca, congelado, intentando descifrar aquel gesto de Marinette. Le vio el rostro calmado, la pequeña sonrisa al ver la película. Sus miedos quedaron a un lado, dejó que su cuerpo se relajara junto al de ella. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero esperaba que concordase con lo que su comportamiento le decía. Era por eso por lo que tenía fe en que Marinette cediera y le permitiera demostrarle que no había mentido nunca cuando se había referido a su amor por ella.

Durante las casi dos horas que duró la película, Marinette apenas se separó de Adrien. Él buscó su mano casi a la mitad y ella la aceptó con una sonrisa. Más tarde, sintió que Adrien le daba un suave apretón al darse cuenta de lo emocionada que estaba y ella rio por lo bajo. Cada vez que giraban la cabeza hacia el otro, intercambiaban una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa. Adrien no podía creer cómo las cosas estaban cambiando tan rápidamente. Incluso, cuando aparecieron los créditos y las luces de la sala se encendieron, Marinette no le soltó la mano hasta que no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo para recoger su bol de palomitas vacío y su refresco casi acabado.

―Ay…―suspiró ella al salir hacia el exterior y que la suave brisa de la noche le diera en la cara y la despejara por completo― Es más bonita de lo que me dijeron.

Adrien asintió y le puso una mano a mitad de la espalda, guiándola hacia la salida. Marinette se tensó un momento, pero luego se relajó.

―Me alegra que te haya gustado.

―Gracias por verla conmigo―sonrió Marinette, agradecida―. La próxima vez, elige la que quieras.

Adrien paró en seco, con los ojos muy abiertos. Algunas personas protestaron por el obstáculo recién aparecido, pero eso a él le importaba más bien poco. Tenía los ojos fijos en Marinette, que se giró hacia él, preocupada, al ver que no le seguía.

―¿Adrien?―se aproximó a él, dubitativa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer cuando vio que estaba en estado de shock― ¿Estás bien?

Por fin, Adrien parpadeó, aún alucinando.

―¿La… próxima vez?―repitió en voz baja, temiendo que, si lo decía más alto, se rompería la magia que estaba haciendo que aquella noche fuese como él quería― ¿Quieres… salir otra vez conmigo?

Marinette se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. En un primer momento, su instinto autoprotector le instó a que se retractara y le dijera que no se refería a eso. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión las cosas eran diferentes. Lo cierto era que había puesto a prueba la lealtad de Adrien durante toda la película, rozándose con él, buscando constantemente su contacto e impidiéndole que se alejara de ella. El joven Agreste se había comportado como un caballero, tal y como había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo atrás en que no sabía quién era realmente. Cuando él menos se lo esperaba, le observaba de reojo y se daba cuenta de que no había podido olvidarse de su compañero de clase.

Marinette había recordado lo que sentía por Adrien y eso, sumado a lo loca que la volvía Chat, se convirtió en una fuerte mezcla que apenas podía contener dentro de su pecho. ¿De qué servía negar lo evidente y hacerle sufrir? Sí, Adrien se había equivocado al ocultar su secreto y aprovecharse de su identidad secreta para conocerla mejor; pero, ¿acaso no le había explicado por qué lo había hecho? Entendía sus razones, las compartía incluso. Y ahora era ella quien le estaba "mintiendo" a él. Se estaba cavando su propia tumba al alejar de sí a Adrien, por lo que había tomado la decisión de no permitir que se le escapara de entre los dedos, no ahora que por fin había conseguido lo que tanto tiempo llevaba soñando.

Además, pensó, estaba deseando acabar con lo que empezó aquella noche. Aunque eso no lo diría en voz alta, al menos, de momento.

―Sí, la próxima vez―respondió Marinette con dulzura, haciendo que los engranajes del cuerpo de Adrien volvieran a funcionar―. Si te parece bien.

Adrien abrió la boca y dio un paso hacia ella, decidido. La tomó por la cintura y la pegó a él, ajeno a las miradas de diversión de los espectadores que aún cruzaban el pasillo para regresar al centro comercial. Clavó sus ojos en Marinette, brillantes, ansiosos. Se sentía extrañamente despierto y activo, necesitaba hacer cualquier cosa. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Marinette. Era lo último que esperaba. Había soñado con que le perdonase y le dejase volver a estar a su lado, pero no que le insinuara que quería salir otra vez con él. De ninguna manera podía estar pasando aquello.

―¿Eso qué significa exactamente?―murmuró, inclinándose sobre ella hasta pegar la frente a la suya― ¿Me perdonas?

Marinette sonrió y bajó la mirada, azorada.

―Creo que nunca he estado realmente enfadada contigo―admitió en voz baja, nerviosa, sintiendo cómo las manos le sudaban al agarrarse a la chaqueta de Adrien―. Solo… tenía miedo… de que te hubiese reído de mí.

―Nunca me he reído de ti―respondió Adrien enseguida, ansioso―. Nunca he tenido esa intención.

―Lo sé―asintió Marinette, atreviéndose a encontrarse con sus ojos de nuevo; tan verdes, tan brillantes, como una estrella cruzando el firmamento.

El corazón de Adrien aceleró el ritmo de los latidos. Él notó cómo se le escapaba el aire cuando los brazos de Marinette subieron por su pecho hasta su cuello. ¡Le estaba abrazando! Y la forma en que lo miraba era una invitación muda a que hiciera lo que quisiera en esos momentos. Creyendo que se había quedado dormido durante la película y estaba soñando, se cernió sobre ella con la boca entre abierta hasta rozar levemente el labio superior de Marinette. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera besarla sin problemas. Adrien contuvo un grito de alegría al verla. Sonrió y se atrevió a ir más allá…

Entonces, el móvil de Marinette vibró, explotando la burbuja en la que se habían encerrado y haciendo que Adrien se separase de ella, pero no demasiado. No pensaba dejar que se alejara de él. No, ahora. Marinette calló una maldición y rebuscó el móvil en su bolso. Vio el nombre de Alya en la pantalla y se lo enseñó a Adrien, aún con las piernas temblándole de emoción. Adrien asintió y ella cogió la llamada.

―¿Alya?

―Chica, lo siento, nos hemos tenido que ir del cine.

Marinette abrió mucho los ojos. Adrien frunció el ceño, preocupado y confuso al mismo tiempo.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

―Nino―respondió Alya con un suspiro cansado―. No sé para qué cena chile si sabe que le sienta mal. No ha vomitado en el taxi de milagro. Estoy en su casa con él.

―Madre mía…

―No te he avisado antes porque pensaba que estarías metida en la sala con Adrien―añadió Alya con cierto tono―. ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?

Adrien, que estaba escuchando la conversación, esbozó una siniestra sonrisa y se inclinó hacia Marinette, acariciando sus labios con la boca mientras respondía a Alya:

―Estábamos en ello, pero nos has interrumpido, Césaire.

Marinette ahogó un gritito de sorpresa. Adrien le guiñó un ojo y ella soltó una risita baja. En realidad sí que parecía un gato en algunos aspectos.

―Siento haberte aguado la fiesta, Agreste―repuso Alya, riéndose―. Pero sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, tengo ventajas que tú no.

―Yo tengo _otro_ tipo de ventajas―repuso Adrien, pagado de sí mismo, sintiendo cómo la euforia hablaba por él―. Deja que Marinette y yo terminemos la interesante conversación que estábamos teniendo.

―Vete al cuerno, Agreste.

Marinette y Adrien estallaron en carcajadas.

―Espero que no tengas que limpiar mucho el suelo del baño, Alya―bromeó Adrien antes de separarse de Marinette con un pequeño beso en la comisura.

Marinette rodó los ojos. Aquello le recordaba demasiado a la vez que dejó que Alya se convirtiera en Rena Rouge para ayudarla a ella y a Chat.

―Te llamo después para saber cómo estáis, ¿vale?―intervino por fin, dándole un suave empujón a Adrien para que dejase de chinchar a Alya.

―No te preocupes, tienes cosas más interesantes que hacer―Marinette sonrió, sonrojada.

―Supongo…

―Disfruta, ¿vale? ¡Y no pienses demasiado! Pero no hagas nada que no haría yo; e, incluso, no hagas nada que yo sí haría.

―Buenas noches, Alya―dijo Marinette, riéndose y apartándose el móvil.

―Buenas noches, Mari.

Marinette cortó la llamada y metió el móvil en el bolso, negando con la cabeza.

―Alya está loca―comentó, riéndose, al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza y se encontraba con Adrien muy cerca de ella―. ¿Por qué has tenido que decirle esas cosas?

Adrien la miró con ambas cejas alzadas, haciéndose el sorprendido.

―¿He dicho alguna mentira? Estábamos hablando.

―No―replicó Marinette, divertida―. Yo estaba hablando, tú estabas demasiado cerca.

Adrien se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y se dio golpecitos mientras rodaba los ojos.

―Creo recordar que estabas dejando que te besara.

Marinette abrió la boca por completo.

―Eres un tramposo, ¿lo sabías?―dijo Marinette, dándole un suave empujón en el pecho con las dos manos, notando la dureza de su cuerpo bajo los dedos.

Adrien atrapó sus muñecas antes de que pudiera quitarle las manos de encima y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo libre. Marinette tuvo que alzar la cabeza un poco más para poder mirarle a los ojos. La sonrisa que había plantado en su cara no tenía parangón. Se estaba mostrando tal cual era, con esa poca vergüenza que caracterizaba a Chat y la dulzura de Adrien, al mismo tiempo. Sus dedos eran firmes alrededor de sus muñecas, pero su rostro no tenía ningún tipo de contemplación. Marinette sentía como si estuviera desnudándola con la mirada y entonces recordó que él la había visto prácticamente desnuda, en su habitación, la noche que comenzó todo aquello.

Sintió calor agolpándose en sus mejillas.

Por su parte, Adrien estaba intentando controlar su instinto y sus ganas de apretarla contra él y recordarle lo que habían estado a punto de hacer. Al tenerla tan cerca, su olor le llegaba a lo más profundo y podía notar con más facilidad los apresurados latidos de su corazón, cómo juntaba las piernas bajo la falda inconscientemente y la forma en que su boca se abría para que pudiera respirar. Le gustaba saber que tenía efecto sobre ella a pesar de todo, que aún sentía algo por él y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad. Sin embargo, no tenían suficiente tiempo para poder estar a solas, de modo que se le ocurrió un pequeño plan.

Marinette, al notar el cambio en su mirada y en cómo había entrecerrado los ojos, se tensó.

―Me da miedo lo que estás pensando―confesó, haciendo que Adrien riera en voz baja.

―¿Por qué? Solo tengo una pequeña idea que nos puede gustar a los dos.

―Precisamente―puntualizó Marinette, mordiéndose el labio inferior―. Tu concepto de "gustar" no suele coincidir con el mío.

Adrien buscó una de sus manos y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

―Me ofendes, prin…―Adrien calló al instante, mordiéndose la lengua―. Perdón, Mari…

Ella suspiró. Bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas.

―Puedes llamarme como quieras―murmuró, intentando asimilar el hecho de que Adrien y ella estaban en proceso de empezar una relación―. Aunque quizás no quieras hacerlo cuando lo sepas todo de mí…

Adrien frunció el ceño y, con sus manos entrelazadas, le hizo alzar la cabeza.

―¿A qué ha venido eso?

Marinette se encogió de hombros. De repente, como si fuera una ráfaga de aire frío, el apodo a medias en la boca de Adrien le había recordado quién era él y quién era ella. Solo se había revelado un secreto y ella sabía que tendría que contarle la verdad en algún momento.

―A nada―repuso, sacudiendo la cabeza y borrando la sombra de inquietud de sus ojos.

―Marinette…

―Estoy bien―insistió ella, sonriendo y atreviéndose a darle un pequeño beso en la punta de los dedos, cosa que dejó a Adrien completamente noqueado―. ¿Cuál era tu maravillosa idea?


	7. Capítulo 7: el deseo

Marinette apenas fue consciente de cuándo Adrien se acomodó junto a ella y le cogió el rostro con las dos manos, enfundadas en los guantes negros de Chat Noir, antes de mirarla una última vez y lanzarse contra su boca, hambriento. Marinette ahogó un grito de sorpresa, pero pronto sus manos recorrieron el pecho de Adrien hasta buscar su nuca y su pelo. Se aferró a él con fuerza mientras la llevaba en brazos hasta la cama y la depositaba en ella. Marinette agradeció en silencio que sus padres ya estuvieran acostados. Había sido difícil ocultarles lo nerviosa que estaba por llegar a su habitación; sabía que había alguien esperándola allí.

―Mari―suspiró Adrien, separándose de su boca y recorriéndole con los labios la mejilla izquierda hasta llegar a su oreja―, te quiero.

Marinette jadeó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre su almohada. Las manos de Adrien reaccionaron al escucharla y comenzaron a acariciarla de arriba abajo. Ni siquiera había dejado que Marinette se cambiara de ropa. La falda se le había subido por las piernas y los dedos de Adrien se aventuraban a rozarle la piel por encima de las medias hasta llegar a la cintura y tirar de ellas hacia abajo. Pataleando, Marinette se deshizo de ellas y envolvió con sus piernas la cintura de Adrien, tal y como había hecho días atrás. Al notar su cercanía y su predisposición, el héroe oscuro gimió de satisfacción.

La boca de Adrien se deslizó hasta su cuello y comenzó a repartir besos pequeños y lametones a lo largo de la zona. Marinette notó cómo se le erizaba la piel, respondiéndole de una forma casi sobrenatural. Su espalda se arqueó cuando la boca de Adrien llegó hasta el hueco del cuello y serpenteó por el escote de la blusa negra de encaje y algodón. Abriendo un poco los ojos, se maravilló con la adoración que veía en sus atenciones. Adrien no dejaba ni un solo hueco por explorar. Al tiempo que sus labios esparcían besos húmedos por su piel, buscando los montículos de sus pechos, sus manos cubiertas de cuero negro se deslizaban sin descanso por sus piernas, sin sobrepasar el límite que marcaba su ropa interior. Incluso cegado por su deseo, Adrien era capaz de distinguir lo que podía hacer de lo que no. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que fuese indemne al calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Marinette.

―Princesa―susurró, mirándola a los ojos desde el centro de su pecho―, déjame verte.

Marinette supo enseguida a lo que se refería. Con los nervios flor de piel, deslizó la yema de los dedos por su pelo hasta llegar a las mejillas. Adrien ladeó la cabeza para poder besarle con cariño la palma de una de sus manos. Marinette se estremeció.

―Vale…―aceptó con un hilo de voz.

Los ojos de gato de Adrien brillaron de emoción. Fue el único gesto que hizo saber a Marinette lo mucho que le había gustado su respuesta. Adrien se alzó sobre sus manos y volvió a besarle los labios con infinita dulzura. Marinette creyó que se derretiría en cualquier momento.

Poco a pocos, las manos de Adrien subieron por sus piernas hasta llegar a la cintura de la falda. Con cuidado, y avisándola por medio de sus susurros, subió su blusa negra y fue tirando de ella hacia arriba hasta sacársela por la cabeza y los brazos. Adrien intentó no entretenerse mucho con la maravillosa vista de los pechos de Marinette envueltos en un sujetador negro que realzaba sus curvas. Se concentró exclusivamente en seguir quitándole la ropa y en que las manos no le temblaran durante el proceso. Mientras, Marinette se dejaba desnudar como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Su piel clara relucía en la penumbra como una de las estrellas que coronaban el firmamento.

En cuanto su bonita falda roja desapareció y ella se hubo quedado solamente vestida con la ropa interior, un rubor intenso le cubrió las mejillas y quiso taparse con la colcha de la cama.

―De eso nada―protestó Adrien, impidiéndole que hiciera lo que pretendía sujetándole las manos sin hacerle daño―. Quiero verte.

Marinette cerró los ojos, muerta de vergüenza y ladeó la cabeza para esconder el rostro en la almohada. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y autoconvencerse de que Adrien no la estaba examinando con los ojos. De hecho, no notaba sus manos acariciándola por ninguna parte por lo que, pasados unos segundos, se atrevió a mirar.

Adrien estaba en shock. Ya había visto a Marinette antes en biquini, una vez que fueron con sus amigos del instituto a la piscina, en verano. Le había parecido sumamente bonita, pero en aquel momento su corazón le pertenecía a Ladybug y no había sabido verla como realmente era. Ahora, todo él le pertenecía a la chica que tenía bajo su cuerpo. Ahí, bajo la tenue luz que llegaba desde la calle y gracias a su visión nocturna, Adrien sintió que el corazón se le paraba. Marinette era menuda, pero su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña. Le encantó la forma en que la curva de su cintura se unía con sus caderas, formando un reloj de arena perfecto. Sus muslos eran generosos a pesar de su delgadez y estos se unían para intentar ocultar el centro de su deseo. Inconscientemente, se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre su monte de Venus, cubierto aún por las braguitas negras de algodón. Aquel gesto hizo que Marinette jadeara.

A pesar de los minutos que llevaban sin tocarse, el deseo no había disminuido. Al contrario, la tensión sexual se había hecho más patente y Adrien casi parecía no querer tocarla por miedo a que desapareciera.

―¿Adrien?―murmuró Marinette con absoluta timidez.

El joven Agreste parpadeó, medio cegado.

―¿Cómo puedes ser tan bonita?―dijo Adrien.

Marinette sonrió un poco.

―No es justo que yo esté así y tú sigas con el traje de Chat Noir―se quejó ella para intentar desviar la atención hacia él; Marinette también estaba deseando verle por completo en persona (ya se había maravillado suficiente con fotos de sus sesiones de ropa interior).

Adrien sacudió la cabeza, regresando a la realidad y volviendo a adoptar la actitud de travieso.

―¿No te has hartado de verme así en las fotos de los reportajes?

Marinette se sonrojó aún más, aunque no cedió.

―No―repuso ella, haciendo reír al gato negro―. Vamos, te toca.

―Como desees―concedió Adrien con voz grave.

Se separó de ella lo suficiente para poder desprenderse de Plagg sin problemas. En cuanto su kwami hubo salido del anillo de plata, le lanzó un envoltorio transparente con un trozo de queso dentro y se volvió hacia Marinette que miraba, divertida, cómo el pequeño gatito negro se esfumaba cantándole una oda al camembert. No obstante, su atención se centró de nuevo en Adrien cuando cubrió sus caderas con las rodillas, aprisionándola. Extendió los brazos y levantó la barbilla.

―Soy todo tuyo.

Marinette rio de nuevo y se enderezó lo suficiente como para poder ponerle las manos sobre la corbata y deshacer el nudo sin problemas. Una de las ventajas de ser diseñadora era que tenía una habilidad especial quitando y poniendo ropa a maniquíes. Desvestir a Adrien no debía de ser muy diferente.

―¿Llevabas comida encima?―preguntó, aprovechando su situación para exhalar su aliento sobre el cuello de Adrien, que contuvo un estremecimiento.

―La chaqueta tiene bolsillos interiores y Plagg siempre tiene hambre―respondió Adrien, bajando la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Marinette fijos en él―, igual que yo ahora.

La chica se sonrojó, pero dejó que él la besara de nuevo. Sus manos se movieron solas para quitarle la chaqueta y empezar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Se le escapó un gemido cuando se dio cuenta de que la fina tela estaba pegada a su piel y le marcaba a la perfección el cuerpo. A medida que sus dedos se deshacían de los botones, trazaron un sinuoso camino por el centro de su pecho, el estómago, los abdominales y el ombligo. Marinette intentó concentrarse en su tarea de dejarle tan expuesto como estaba ella, aunque Adrien se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador y le acariciaba la espalda con ambas manos, apretándole contra él.

―¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito?―murmuró Adrien agachando la cabeza y pegando la boca a la línea del hombro de Marinette.

―¿El qué?―preguntó ella, temblorosa, siendo consciente de que tendría que mirar en algún momento hacia abajo para deshacerse de sus pantalones.

―Esto―se señaló con un dedo―, me estás torturando, Mari.

Ella sonrió, pagada de sí misma y le dio un suave beso en el centro del pecho, entre ambos pectorales. Adrien inspiró con fuerza.

―Eso sí lo he hecho queriendo―respondió Marinette, ganándose un mordisco en el hombro―. ¡Ah!

―Sh―chistó Adrien, lamiéndole el lugar donde le había mordido y dejando un beso en el mismo lugar―, tus padres están durmiendo. No me apetece que venga tu padre a echarme a patadas de aquí.

―Ya, a mí tampoco―coincidió Marinette, inspirando con fuerza―. Vale…

Respiró hondo y contó hasta tres mentalmente. Se fue separando del cuerpo de Adrien poco a poco hasta que, finalmente, pudo contemplarlo en toda su gloria. Levemente bronceado, no tenía ni un solo vello en el pecho y parecía sacado de una escultura griega. No tenía los músculos demasiado marcados, solo lo justo y necesario para que ella sintiera como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento. Los brazos de Adrien eran fuertes, seguros, tanto que no pudo evitar la tentación de pasear las manos por sus bíceps y asegurarse de que era real. Después, sintió la necesidad de notar el calor de su corazón bajo sus dedos. Le martilleaba con fuerza, al tiempo que el aliento de Adrien le despeinaba un poco el flequillo.

Adrien se removió frente a ella, haciendo que le mirase a los ojos.

―Creía que tú no te fijabas en el físico―comentó con una media sonrisa triste.

―Y no lo hago―replicó Marinette, tragando saliva con fuerza―, pero sé distinguir la belleza. Y tú―afianzó la mano sobre su corazón; Adrien alzó una de las suyas y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella―, eres hermoso por fuera y por dentro.

―¿Incluso… si fuera como Max?

Marinette rio levemente.

―Max tiene su encanto, pero me van más un rubio con ojos verdes que tiende a vestir de negro con orejas de gato.

―Vaya, ese tío tiene muchos imitadores. ¿No te confundirás?

Marinette negó con la cabeza, divertida.

―En absoluto―y, sin saber por qué, levantó la cabeza todo lo que pudo y, esta vez, fue ella quien provocó el contacto de sus labios con los de él.

Adrien suspiró en su boca y se dejó llevar. La sujetó de la espalda y se deshizo por completo del sujetador antes de tumbarla de nuevo y pelearse con los botones de sus pantalones. En cuanto se los hubo quitado, tiró de la ropa interior y la dejó en el suelo, a los pies de la cama. Mientras, Marinette, abrumada por los sentimientos hacia Adrien y lo que él le transmitía, se quitó las braguitas de algodón. En cuanto estuvieron ambos desnudos, pararon de besarse, aunque no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos. Marinette había perdido casi por completo su timidez, aunque leve rubor aún coronaba sus mejillas. Adrien adoraba la forma que tenía su piel de enviarle mensajes. Le deseaba, pero seguía teniendo miedo y seguía avergonzándose un poco por todo aquello.

―¿Estás bien?―susurró, echándole un rápido vistazo a todo su cuerpo cuando ella cerró los ojos para intentar normalizar su respiración.

―Sí―respondió, volviendo a mirarle, ahora con más seguridad―. Solo estoy… nerviosa. Tengo miedo.

Adrien frunció el ceño y comenzó a apartarse. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que pasara nada si no estaba segura.

―¡No!―protestó ella demasiado alto, echándole los brazos a la espalda y tirando de él para que siguiera pegado a su cuerpo― No te tengo miedo a ti. Es que… Siempre he escuchado que duele y…

Por un segundo, Adrien se sintió aliviado. Saber que lo que Marinette temía era el dolor al perder la virginidad, saber que ella nunca había estado con nadie de esa manera, hacía que la temperatura regresase a su cuerpo y dejara de luchar por alejarse de ella.

―Intentaré no hacerte daño―le prometió, acariciándole con una mano la cara y con la otra el vientre, avisándola―. ¿Puedo… puedo tocarte?

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior y asintió levemente. Adrien no sonrió, a pesar de que lo estaba deseando. Con una suave caricia, Adrien dibujó ondas por el vientre de Marinette hasta encontrarse con la suavidad de su monte de Venus. Su vello era tan fino que le se antojaba seda. Siguió haciendo figuras sin sentido para ir acostumbrándola a su tacto hasta que, de pronto, encontró la hendidura que daba paso al foco de calor de Marinette. Ella inspiró, preparándose. En cuanto Adrien tocó su centro, algo estalló dentro de ella.

Marinette echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que Adrien intentaba no enloquecer. Estaba húmeda y tremendamente suave. Inició el descenso sin dejar de apretar el pequeño botón de placer de Marinette. A medida que se adentraba en sus labios, más incapaz se sentía de mantener el control. Halló su entrada y la rodeó con un dedo, tanteándola y disfrutando al ver cómo Marinette cerraba los ojos y boqueaba. Sus manos se habían hundido en su espalda y su pelo, tirando de él como si fuera un ancla. Finalmente, tras unos cuantos segundos poniéndola sobre aviso, la penetró con el dedo.

―Ah―jadeó Marinette, abriendo los ojos por completo y buscando los de Adrien, que parecía a punto de morir de felicidad.

Adrien sacó el dedo con delicadeza y levantó la mano. Lo miró y se lo llevó a la boca para degustarlo. Los ojos de Marinette casi se salen de sus órbitas al ver aquel gesto tan íntimo y sensual. Sintió que se humedecía de nuevo sin remedio. Adrien la miró, lamiéndose los restos de los labios.

―¿Cómo es posible que seas dulce incluso ahí abajo?―murmuró con voz ronca.

―Adrien…―suspiró Marinette, dejándose llevar por la necesidad de sentirle de nuevo― Otra vez…

Él sonrió y asintió. En esa ocasión, no hubo aviso. La tanteó como pudo y le metió el dedo de nuevo. Repitió la misma operación varias veces al tiempo que controlaba su erección y el calor que se le agolpaba en la punta. Tenía que aguantar, necesitaba aguantar, pero antes haría que Marinette recordara su primera vez con él. Y lo hizo. Alternó las caricias con besos en sus pechos. Lamió sus pezones hasta sentirlo erectos bajo su lengua sin dejar de introducir y sacar el dedo del interior de Marinette. Con la mano libre, la acarició de arriba abajo hasta que el cóctel molotov que era sentir a Adrien por todas partes explotó. Marinette se aferró a la colcha de la cama y abrió la boca para gritar, pero Adrien fue más rápido y se la cubrió con los labios, tragándose su orgasmo como si lo necesitara para vivir.

Solo cuando se hubo asegurado de que ella ya no iba a gritar más, dejó de besarla y sacó la mano de su entrepierna, completamente empapada. Adrien aprovechó aquello para lubricar su erección y notar a Marinette más cerca. Mientras, ella trataba de abrir los ojos, ordenando a su cerebro que regresase a la Tierra, aunque Adrien no estaba por la labor de dejar que eso ocurriera. El joven Agreste se posicionó entre ambas piernas, ya abiertas y situó su erección en la entrada. Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos y las caderas de Marinette, que le envolvió la cintura con las piernas, instándole a entrar.

Adrien apretó los dientes, muerto de deseo y de amor por ella.

―¿Puedo entrar?―preguntó con esfuerzo.

―Sí… Por favor…

Adrien asintió. Recordó entonces que llevaba un par de preservativos en la chaqueta, por lo que se removió sobre Marinette y la alcanzó. Rebuscó en ella hasta encontrar uno de los dos paquetes. Lo cogió, lo abrió con los dientes y sacó de él el condón. Se lo puso con tanta rapidez que Marinette no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Dejando a un lado la viscosidad del preservativo, Adrien era un auténtico monumento de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo narices iba a entrar aquello en ella? La cuestión la aturdía pero, al mismo tiempo, acrecentaba su deseo.

Una vez ubicado de nuevo en su entrada, Adrien se mordió el labio inferior y, poco a poco, se fue adentrando en aquella cueva de placer y calor.


	8. Capítulo 8: confianza

Marinette hundió los dedos en la colcha al notar un fuerte pinchazo de dolor. Adrien paró, jadeando y se inclinó para besar con ternura a Marinette por toda la cara.

―Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…―repetía una y otra vez a modo de súplica― Perdóname.

Marinette intentó sonreír, la punzada de dolor iba a desapareciendo a una rapidez inesperada.

―Tranquilo, estoy bien―le aseguró, acariciándole las mejillas con ambas manos.

Adrien la miró, preocupado.

―¿Estás segura? Puedo salir y no seguir adelante, si te duele mucho.

Marinette amplió la sonrisa y le besó los labios, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le expandía dentro del pecho. Ese era el Adrien de quien se había enamorado en un principio.

―No―murmuró contra su boca y abriendo los ojos para mirarle fijamente―. No pares. Muévete.

Adrien dudó. No quería que ella sufriera, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba tener las paredes de Marinette apresándole como si fuera una trampa. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se apartó de ella y volvió a adentrarse con cuidado. En esa ocasión, Marinette no sintió nada de dolor, sino un torrente de placer que la hizo gemir y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Adrien respiró hondo y se movió de nuevo, obteniendo la misma respuesta por parte de ella. Solo entonces, cuando Marinette le alcanzó la espalda y le pegó a su cuerpo, se dejó llevar por las mil y una sensaciones que le provocaba tenerla así.

Al principio, Adrien fue muy cuidadoso pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se le hacía más y más difícil mantener el control sobre sí mismo. Marinette tampoco ayudaba en su misión con los sonidos que profería y su forma de llamarle, gimiendo su nombre como si fuera una oración. Además, la veía tal y como era, extasiada y brillante. Aquella primera vez estaba siendo perfecta y él no pensaba arruinársela; de modo que mantuvo el ritmo y lo aumentó cuando Marinette se lo pidió. Sus músculos se resentían del esfuerzo y el calor se le agolpaba en la base y en la punta.

Por suerte, en ese instante, Marinette llegó a la cima con un gritó que ahogó en su hombro y él pudo dejarse ir junto a ella. Exhaló su aliento sobre su cuello y permitió que el orgasmo arrasara con él. Aun así, en medio de una nube de lucidez, pudo notar las manos de Marinette recorriéndole la espalda, los hombros y los costados, como un suave masaje de agradecimiento. Adrien cerró los ojos, agotado. Estaba en la gloria.

Por su parte, Marinette solo podía acariciarle con todo el amor que era capaz de reunir en el clímax. Sus ojos se empañaron de alegría y placer mientras su cuerpo y su alma se unían al de Adrien. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando él se dejó caer sobre ella, aunque mantuvo parte de su peso sobre sus brazos para no aplastarla. Incluso después de aquella experiencia asoladora, Adrien cuidaba de ella.

―¿Estás bien?―murmuró Adrien contra ella, besándole el hombro.

Marinette asintió, aunque él no podía verle la cara.

―Sí―suspiró ella, feliz―, muy bien.

Adrien sonrió. Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, se alzó sobre sus brazos y salió de Marinette para poder tumbarse a su lado. Marinette estiró las piernas al tiempo que Adrien se quitaba el preservativo y le hacía un nudo. Lo dejo en el suelo, junto a la cama y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, atrayendo a Marinette para pegarla a su costado. Le dio un beso en la frente y se acurrucó junto a ella. Por su parte, Marinette se dejó mimar, aunque no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la entrepierna para comprobar si había manchado. Efectivamente, ahí había una pequeña muestra de sangre que indicaba aquello que había perdido. Se sintió extraña.

―¿Te he hecho mucho daño?―preguntó Adrien, volviendo a preocuparse por su estado.

―Solo un poco―admitió Marinette, recordando vagamente el pinchazo de dolor que la había atravesado cuando Adrien penetró en ella―. Pero es normal, se me pasará.

Adrien frunció el ceño y agachó la cara para examinarle el rostro. Marinette le devolvió la mirada junto a una sonrisa.

―Relájate, gatito. Estoy perfectamente.

Sin embargo, él no podía hacer eso. Quería que Marinette estuviera perfectamente, tal y como él se encontraba después de haber perdido la virginidad con ella. Quería que el momento fuera perfecto para ambos, no solo para uno de los dos. Así que, se levantó de la cama con resolución y bajó las escaleras, sin ni siquiera vestirse, para entrar en el cuarto de baño y empapar una toalla. Cogió otra seca y subió con ambas hasta la cama. Marinette le observaba, medio divertida medio avergonzada.

―¿Qué haces?

Adrien no contestó. Se limitó a dejar la toalla seca sobre la cama y a abrirle las piernas a Marinette con la otra mano. Ella intentó encogerse, pero Adrien era más fuerte de modo que no tuvo otra opción que dejar que le pusiera la toalla en la entrepierna y le limpiara. Marinette se sorprendió al ver la concentración en los ojos de Adrien. Le maravilló darse cuenta que la limpiaba como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, como si no llevaran apenas unas horas juntos. Parecía más una rutina de una pareja con años de confianza a sus espaldas que dos adolescentes que recién se estaban conociendo. Por eso se quedó quieta hasta que Adrien terminó de con la toalla húmeda y cogió la seca. En cuanto hubo acabado, Marinette se puso de rodillas con rapidez y le besó, pillando por sorpresa al joven Agreste.

―Gracias―murmuró Marinette tras el beso, roja como un tomate.

Adrien tardó unos segundos en responder con un guiño. Se levantó y lo puso todo en su sitio, en el baño, para después regresar a la cama y tumbarse junto a Marinette, que había deshecho la cama para poder taparse. Le gustó que no se hubiera vestido, significaba que realmente confiaba en él. Una vez la tuvo a su lado, con la cabeza y una mano sobre su pecho, respiró hondo.

Aún no podía creer nada de lo que había ocurrido.

―Te quiero―susurró, sintiendo como si, a medida que lo dijese más veces, su amor por ella aumentara―. Gracias por confiar en mí.

Marinette solo asintió con la cabeza. De nuevo, ahí estaba el tema de la confianza. Jamás había dudado de él, sino de lo que ella misma sentía y se había dado cuenta de que, si había llegado a enamorarse dos veces de la misma persona sin saberlo, significaba que su corazón nunca pertenecería a nadie que no fuera Adrien. La cuestión que quedaba ahora por resolver, aunque él no lo supiera, era si Adrien sería capaz de llegar a la misma conclusión o si pensaría lo mismo que ella.

No obstante, a pesar de que sabía que tendría que decírselo pronto, no se veía capaz de abordar el tema en esos momentos. Por lo que se concentró en la respiración de Adrien, en su pecho subiendo y bajando, en su contacto. Su sueño se había hecho realidad, lo menos que podía hacer era disfrutarlo.

Por el momento...


	9. Capítulo 9: sin máscaras

Adrien estaba acostumbrado a que le despertara Plagg, con sus incesantes exigencias de camembert mañanero, o el despertador de su mesita de noche. Sin embargo, lo primero que él escuchó el sábado por la mañana fue un estruendo y el ruido del caos en la calle. Algo dentro de él le impulsó hacia adelante y le hizo abrir los ojos. A su lado, Marinette había reaccionado de la misma forma. Al mismo tiempo, ambos se levantaron de la cama sin siquiera mirarse y se asomaron a la ventana de la habitación de Marinette. París estaba hecho un auténtico desastre, con el pavimento levantado, las carreteras cortadas y el Sena inundando toda la ciudad. Al otro lado del río, las campanas de Notre Dame avisaban del desastre y se camuflaban entre el sonido de los gritos de auxilio de los parisinos.

―Dios mío―murmuró Marinette, completamente despierta y anonadada―. Jamás había visto nada igual…

―Esto solo pasa en las películas―coincidió Adrien al ver un árbol pasar volando por delante de ellos―. Tengo que irme.

Aquellas palabras pulsaron un botón de alarma en el cerebro de Marinette. París necesitaba a Ladybug y, junto a ella, debía estar Chat Noir. No obstante, por primera vez desde hacía más de dos años, tuvo auténtico miedo por él.

―Esto no se parece a nada que te hayas enfrentado antes―dijo Marinette, omitiendo con esfuerzo el _nos_ ―. No puedes ir y, simplemente, hacer algo.

―¿Y qué pretendes que haga?―inquirió Adrien, entre enfadado y sorprendido― ¿Quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados? ¡No puedo fallarle a París!

―¡Y yo no puedo perderte a ti!―respondió Marinette, sintiendo que el torrente de emociones se desbordaba.

Adrien la miró a los ojos. Pudo distinguir su miedo y, en parte, se alegró de que ella se preocupara por él. Sin embargo, había algo más, algo que no podía comprender del todo. Los ojos azules de Marinette se habían oscurecido de una forma casi antinatural para, después, brillar con la misma fuerza de una estrella. Y, entonces, supo exactamente lo que estaba viendo: determinación.

―Iré contigo―sentenció Marinette, dando salto al otro lado de la cama con una agilidad que sorprendió a Adrien y le dejó sin palabras durante unos segundos.

―¿Qué? No, no, no. Tú te quedas aquí, con tus padres, en un lugar seguro…

―¿No lo ves? ―le interrumpió Marinette, bajando las escaleras desnuda, obviando claramente que ambos estaban sin ropa y que no era la mejor situación para debatir si debía o no entrar en combate― No hay ningún lugar seguro ahora mismo. Iré contigo. Si esto es obra de un akuma, me necesitarás.

Adrien frunció el ceño. Sacudió la cabeza, confuso. No tenía ni idea de qué decirle a una Marinette resuelta y segura de sí misma. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con una chica tímida, pero resistente; capaz, pero insegura. ¿De dónde había salido aquella Marinette? ¿Así era ella en realidad? ¿Cuánto no conocía de la chica de la que estaba enamorado? Además, que aquella actitud le recordara a Ladybug no ayudaba en absoluto.

―Marinette―suspiró Adrien, avanzando hacia donde estaba ella, buscando ropa en su armario; le puso la mano en el hombro y ella reaccionó de inmediato, girándose con demasiada fuerza―. Tranquila, soy yo…

Marinette le miró. Estaba concentrada en los gritos del exterior, tanto que se había olvidado por completo de que Adrien estaba tras ella.

―Lo siento―musitó, recogiéndose el pelo en sus dos coletas habituales con un par de gomillas rojas―, créeme, lo siento muchísimo.

―¿A qué te refieres?

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior. No era así como había pensado que sería. Ella había imaginado que le confesaría su identidad secreta cuando la relación fuese un poco más estable y ambos estuvieran seguros de que aquello iba a funcionar. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, caminando de puntillas por una cuerda demasiado tensa. Sabía que, en cuanto convocara el poder de la creación, la cuerda se rompería y ella caería al vacío. Tenía la esperanza de que Adrien la agarrase de la mano y le dijese que todo iba a ir bien, que no le había decepcionado y que, mucho menos, se sentía engañado. Pero aquello era demasiado absurdo y Marinette lo tenía claro.

Jamás olvidaría aquellas horas de ensueño con Adrien. Era una buena forma de despedirse para siempre de cualquier tipo de relación con él, pensó. Nada mejor que una confesión de amor verdadero y una noche de entrega.

Ahora, era el momento de despertar.

―Tikki―suspiró, cerrando los ojos―, puntos fuera.

Adrien abrió los ojos por completo, apenas unos segundos antes de cerrarlos para ver como una pequeña criatura roja y negra salía de un joyero de Marinette y se adentraba en los pendientes que siempre llevaba puestos. Las pequeñas perlas negras se tiñeron de rojo y Adrien ya no pudo ver más. Un cegador resplandor rosado la cubrió durante unos segundos. La mente de Adrien se quedó en blanco cuando, una vez hubo desaparecido la luz, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y se encontró la que había sido la dueña de su corazón durante tanto tiempo.

―Marinette…―vocalizó, sin emitir ningún sonido.

Ella abrió los ojos y le devolvió la mirada con tristeza. Sonrió sin ganas y alzó una mano para acariciarle la cara. Adrien no se movió, sus piernas se habían quedado clavadas en el suelo.

―No quería que lo supieras de esta forma―dijo Marinette con un hilo de voz―. Solo quiero que me perdones por habértelo ocultado y que, esta vez, seas tú quien escuche mis explicaciones.

Inconscientemente, Adrien subió una de sus manos para encontrarse con los dedos enguantados en piel roja de Ladybug. _Su_ Ladybug, _su_ Marinette, _su_ princesa… Todas eran la misma persona. Quiso echarse a reír, pero no pudo. Quiso llorar, pero no le salían las lágrimas. Quiso gritar, pero se había quedado sin voz.

―Tenemos que salir ahí afuera, Adrien―prosiguió Marinette, intentando adoptar su papel de Ladybug; solo así podría enterrar las ganas de llorar que tenía―. No lo harás solo. Te necesito, Adrien. Necesito tu ayuda para parar esto.

En ese instante, el suelo tembló bajo sus pies y el edificio contiguo, al otro lado de la calle, se desplomó sobre sus cimientos como si estuviese hecha de plastilina. El estruendo hizo parpadear a Adrien, que seguía en estado de shock. Poco a poco, su mente empezó a funcionar. Marinette era Ladybug y, aunque pareciera mentira, aquello no le incomodaba lo más mínimo. Al contrario, era como una especie de milagro. Empezaba a comprender por qué se había sentido tan mal consigo mismo mientras se fijaba en Marinette al tiempo que le tiraba la caña a Ladybug.

―Tú me… necesitas―repitió Adrien; su corazón se había roto y se estaba recomponiendo a una velocidad insoportable. Ahora todo tenía sentido y era un alivio saber que siempre había estado enamorado de la misma chica, aunque no lo supiera ni tuviera idea de qué decir al respecto.

Marinette asintió, temblorosa. Bajó sus manos entrelazadas y le dio un suave apretón.

―Ladybug no es nada sin Chat Noir.

Adrien bajó la mirada hasta sus manos. Su boca actuó por sí sola, llamando a Plagg. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Adrien estaba cubierto por el mono de cuero negro, los guantes con uñas afiladas, la máscara oscura y las orejas de gato que amplificaban su oído natural. Marinette sonrió sin poder evitarlo y una lágrima de alivio escapó de sus ojos. No sabía si eso significaba que la aceptaba, pero al menos no la dejaría sola para luchar contra lo que estuviese destruyendo la ciudad.

―Vamos a detener esta _cat-ástrofe_ ―declaró Chat con una sonrisa y un brillo peligroso en sus ojos verdes.

Marinette rodó los ojos, divertida. Sabía que luego tendrían que encargarse de su relación; en esos instantes, solo eran Ladybug y Chat Noir.

… … … …

Los temblores que habían acosado París en las últimas horas habían cesado apenas cinco minutos antes de que Ladybug y Chat Noir aterrizaran con suavidad sobre lo que quedaba de la Torre Eiffel. La parte superior de la construcción se había derrumbado sobre parte de los jardines que la rodeaban, de modo que ahora solo se mantenía en pie poco más de la mitad de la torre.

Ladybug frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor. El puente de Alexandre III se había roto por la mitad y algunas de las gárgolas que había repartidas a ambos extremos se habían caído al suelo. Sin embargo, las flores y la hierba de los jardines a sus pies estaban completamente a salvo. Por otro lado, parte del río se había desbordado e inundaba el paseo fluvial. El enorme rosetón que coronaba Notre Dame se había hecho añicos, algunas de sus campanas habían caído al suelo, llevándose consigo gárgolas y piezas góticas originales. El Palacio de Luxemburgo estaba irreconocible, con solo unas cuantas columnas en pie.

La ciudad estaba hecha un auténtico desastre.

―Dios mío―murmuró Ladybug, sobrecogida.

―Esto parece el escenario de la película _2012_ ―comentó Chat, agachándose junto a su compañera―. Va a ser difícil encontrar el origen de lo que haya arrasado la ciudad.

Ladybug asintió.

―Sí, aunque tiene pinta de que solo se ha quedado aquí. No ha ido más allá de las villas y los campos de los alrededores de la ciudad―miró a Chat desde su altura, controlando la incomodad y los nervios que le producía mirarle y que él supiera quién era ella―. Si hubiese atravesado Francia, lo sabríamos. Habrían salido noticias de Lille, Niza o Burdeos. No… Lo que se ha ensañado con París está aquí.

Chat entornó los ojos, sospechando. Se llevó una de las manos a la barbilla, pensativo.

―¿Quién nos odia tanto como para formar este escándalo?

―Puede ser cualquiera―respondió Ladybug, desanimada―. Una chica con un engaño amoroso, un inventor al que no le hayan aceptado su propuesta, cualquier loco de los barrios bajos…

Chat suspiró. Iba a ser complicado encontrar el origen. Se sentó en el hierro sobre el que estaban y dejó caer las piernas al vacío. Le gustaba la sensación de descontrol y saber, aun así, que podría salvarse si quería. Le gustaba la sensación de libertad que le producía la adrenalina.

―Veamos―alzó una mano y comenzó a enumerar―. Hemos salvado a Rosita, Kim, Max, Chloe, Sabrina, el director del instituto, André, Nadia Chamack, mi padre…―miró un segundo de reojo a Ladybug; ella ni se inmutó―, Nino, Alya, las hermanas de Alya, tu abuela, tu tío Cheng, Stone…

―¿Estás sugiriendo que no puede ser ninguno de ellos? ―inquirió Ladybug, sentándose a su lado pero sin dejar de vigilar a su alrededor, alerta.

―Estoy diciendo que no nos hemos encontrado con ninguno de ellos de camino hacia aquí―repuso Chat.

―Bueno, mi abuela está de viaje todo el tiempo y mi tío vive en China.

―¿Y los demás? Stone lleva un par de semanas en París.

―No―negó Ladybug, confusa―. No, no creo que ninguno de ellos tenga nada que ver. ¿Qué sabemos sobre Hawk Moth?

Chat alzó una ceja, suspicaz.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Bueno, Hawk Moth tiene el poder de akumatizar a la gente, ¿no?

―Sí―asintió Chat―, pero sigo sin entenderte.

Ladybug hizo un extraño gesto con la boca que hizo sonreír a su compañero.

―Qué graciosa. Hazlo otra vez―pidió, golpeando con suavidad con un dedo la comisura izquierda de Ladybug.

―Argh, estate quieto―protestó ella, sintiendo ardor en las mejillas y alejándose un poco de él, cosa que entristeció a Chat―. Concéntrate, gatito. ¿Qué pasaría si Hawk Moth se fijara en el dolor que sienten las plantas? ¿Y si hubiese perdido el interés en las emociones humanas?

»Piénsalo―insistió Ladybug, emocionada por la posibilidad de haber encontrado la causa del desastre―. Los humanos somos muy cambiantes, lo mismo nos fastidia algo que lo mismo no. Sin embargo, últimamente han salido varios estudios que afirman que las plantas sienten dolor cuando se las arranca del suelo o se les deshoja. Ese dolor no cambia, se mantiene ahí. Es una emoción segura para Hawk Moth.

―No me digas que ahora se ha vuelto jardinero…

Ladybug sonrió, más segura de sí misma.

―¿Le regalamos un huerto?―bromeó, haciendo reír a Chat.

―¿Y si llamamos a _Green Peace_?

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas histéricas. Habían dado con el meollo del asunto y esa alegría se mezclaba con las extrañas sensaciones que estaban sintiendo el uno por el otro en esos momentos. Ladybug seguía en la incógnita de saber qué pensaba Chat sobre su verdadera personalidad y él no podía creerse todavía que hubiera tenido tanta suerte de haberse enamorado dos veces de la misma chica. ¡Y estaba haciendo chistes! ¿Acaso podía ser más afortunado? No obstante, no estaba seguro de que aquel fuera el mejor momento para confesarle a Marinette, su Ladybug, que no importaba cuántas máscaras llevara ni cuántos puntos negros tuviera su traje, él seguiría enamorado de ella.

―Vale…―Chat respiró hondo y se puso en pie con las manos en la cintura― ¿Y cómo encontramos el akuma aquí?

―Uhm... ―musitó Ladybug mirando a todas partes― ¿Cuál es la zona más verde de toda la ciudad?

―No sé… ¿las Tullerías? ―propuso Chat― Fue el primer parque público de París, ¿no?

Ladybug entornó los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa. Miró a su compañero con un brillo especial en los ojos que hizo que el corazón de Chat saltara bajo el traje.

―Muy bien, gatito―murmuró Ladybug.

Y, sin decir nada más, separó el yo-yo mágico de sus caderas y lo lanzó hacia el edificio más próximo. Chat tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y seguirla, camino de los grandes jardines que lindaban con el Louvre. Tal vez ninguno de los dos tuviera claro que pasaría con su relación después de haber revelado sus secretos pero, por el momento, aquel asunto tendría que esperar.


	10. Capítulo 10: el akuma

**¡HOLAA! Sé que he estado muy desaparecida últimamente, pero he estado súper liada con el trabajo, los estudios y mil cosas más. Siento la espera. Aquí tenéis el PENÚLTIMO capítulo del fic. Que lo disfrtéis ;)**

No fue difícil encontrar el origen del desastre de París. Era un árbol gigantesco, centenario, que por lo general solía tener las raíces bajo la tierra. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión las enormes e impotentes raíces del árbol se encontraban curvados hacia arriba, como unos brazos monstruosos que quisieran agarrar el cielo y estrecharlo contra su grueso tronco. Chat silbó desde su posición junto a Ladybug, a sobre una masa de tierra y hierba verde que sobresalía de su lugar habitual.

―Parece que alguien se ha pasado con el abono.

Ladybug rodó los ojos, divertida. Aunque no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, claro.

―Creo que deberíamos cortarle el suministro de agua. Eso hará que reaccione y veamos dónde está el akuma.

Chat se giró hacia ella y asintió.

―Bien pensado, mi _lady_.

Ella apartó los ojos y contuvo una sonrisa, sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba bajo la máscara. Aún no se acostumbraba al hecho que él le hablaba a ella sabiendo quién era realmente. Le alegraba saber que, a pesar de haberle ocultado su identidad, Adrien no le guardaba rencor (aparentemente) y la trataba como siempre. Así que no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa a su lado cuando le guiñaba el ojo de esa manera, la miraba con esa intensidad y le sonreía con tanta familiaridad.

―Bien―suspiró, lanzando el yo-yo hacia una de las ramas del árbol―, ¡en marcha!

Chat observó cómo se lanzaba sin miedo, con el pecho hinchado de felicidad y orgullo. Su _lady_ era su princesa, su Marinette, la que siempre había estado a su lado. No tenía que pensar nada sobre lo que sentía, él ya lo sabía. No podía tener más suerte.

De modo que la siguió enseguida, estirando su vara y cortando el aire con las garras extendidas. En cuanto las clavó en el tronco del árbol, este se empezó a moverse.

―¡Busca la tubería principal! ―le gritó a Ladybug, que se giró hacia él con preocupación― ¡Yo le distraigo!

Ella no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y rodeó el árbol a toda velocidad, buscando un tubo oscuro, gris, que estuviera fuera de su sitio, del que manara agua. Sin embargo, no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Parecía como si la tierra hubiese cubierto a conciencia la fuente de su poder, de su energía. Ladybug dejó de dar vueltas y se apostó en un edificio cercano. Vio cómo Chat engañaba constantemente a las raíces del árbol, que trataban de atraparle como si fuera un juego de mesa. Si las plantas se empeñaban en ocultar el agua, eso quería decir que el gran árbol tenía acceso a una salida principal y que una parte de él estaría conectada a ella constantemente. Prbablemente, esa zona sería la infectada por el akuma y tenía toda la pinta de estar bajo el centro del tronco.

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea.

Vio que, cuando el árbol alzaba sus raíces para intentar atrapar a su compañero, aparecía una pequeña abertura que daba hacia el subsuelo. Tal vez podría internarse por ahí y buscar el origen del akuma.

―¡Chat! ―gritó; él alzó un dedo para indicarle que la escuchaba― ¡Haz que se gire un poco hacia la derecha!

El héroe oscuro movió la cabeza para darle a entender que la había oído. Inmediatamente, comenzó a golpear las raíces del árbol para obligar a girar parte de su tronco. Como si la enorme planta tuviese ojos, siguió a Chat lentamente, tratando de aplastarle sin éxito. Ladybug aprovechó los segundos que le estaba dando su compañero para enrollar la cuerda irrompible de su yo-yo en una de las ramas más bajas de la copa e impulsarse hacia adelante, de cabeza al agujero que se había abierto. Apenas era un hueco de unos centímetros de diámetros, los suficientes para que la heroína de París se deslizara sin hacia el interior del tronco. Fue en ese mismo instante, justo cuando sus pies se adentraban en el árbol, cuando apareció la inconfundible marca de Hawk Moth en la base de las primeras ramas. Seguramente le estaría dando instrucciones al alma del árbol, pensó Ladybug, pero ella era más rápida. Se coló en el agujero antes de que lanzara una de sus poderosas ramas afiladas contra ella.

Ladybug aterrizó sobre una superficie dura y áspera, aunque pudo distinguir tierra húmeda perteneciente al exterior del parque. Afuera, Chat se las ingenió para ir atacando los puntos ciegos del árbol con su bastón y sus garras. Se acercaba peligrosamente a las raíces y les propinaba golpes en los lugares más inesperados. Por mucho que se retorcieran alrededor de Chat, este se escabullía sin demasiados problemas y volvía al juego. Tenía que mantenerle distraído para que Ladybug hiciera lo que tuviera en mente.

Mientras tanto, Ladybug enrollaba de nuevo el yo-yo. En cuanto se hubo enrollado del todo, el tronco giró sobre sí mismo, tapando el agujero y dejando a Ladybug a oscuras. Entonces, una ráfaga de luz apareció en el lunar central de su arma, iluminando por completo todo lo que había a su alrededor. Al tiempo que se acostumbraba a la luz y agradecía en silencio la ayuda de Tikki, la heroína dio vueltas sobre sí misma, mirando el sitio donde se había metido. Sin embargo, si miraba hacia arriba, no podía encontrar el final del árbol. La luz se perdía en el interior del tronco.

Se mordió el labio inferior. A sus pies, todo era madera vieja, tierra e insectos. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a encontrar la raíz que conectaba con la tubería?

Suspiró. Debía mantener la cabeza fría y debía darse prisa. Chat no podría estar todo el tiempo corriendo de un sitio a otro. Respiró hondo y se agachó. Extendió la palma de la mano libre sobre el tronco y se sorprendió al sentir una palpitación constante bajo sus dedos, a través de la suave tela del traje. Ladybug frunció el ceño.

―¿Es este tu corazón?―murmuró, sabiendo que lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido, pues ninguna planta tenía un corazón como el de los seres humanos o el de los animales.

Sin embargo, aquellos latidos se parecían muchísimo a los de cualquier otra persona. Se le ocurrió que aquello podría ser una habilidad especial del traje. Teniendo en cuenta que ella "era" un insecto, tendría lógica que pudiera notar la vida en las plantas, el hogar de las mariquitas de las que había adoptado los colores. De modo que aceptó aquella teoría como válida y se dispuso a intentar seguirle el ritmo al latido. Tal vez así consiguiera hallar la fuente de su poder.

Se pegó a la madera todo lo que pudo, pero al no encontrar nada nuevo, se inclinó aún más.

―Espera un momento…―musitó entonces, tratando de oler algo en el tronco.

Dejó caer la nariz sobre la madera e inhaló con fuerza. Una mezcla de olores se introdujo en sus fosas nasales, aturdiéndola por un instante. Y, en medio de esos olores, había uno que era imposible no reconocer.

Humedad.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba, una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y sintió que recuperaba la confianza en sí misma. No tenía que buscar ninguna raíz, ¡la tenía bajo sus pies! Por eso el tronco se movía siempre a su alrededor y la cubría todo lo que podía, aquella era la raíz que estaba buscando. Ahora solo tenía que hallar la forma de encontrar su conexión con la tubería que, a juzgar por la transpiración de la madera, no debía de estar muy por debajo de ella.

Ladybug volvió a desenrollar el yo-yo y lo alzó.

― _¡Lucky charm!_ ―gritó, haciendo que el yo-yo diese cientos de miles de vueltas sobre sí mismo antes de dejar caer sobre sus manos el encantamiento que necesitaba― Un hacha…―suspiró― Genial. Es lo último que quería. Hacerle más daño al pobre árbol.

No obstante, sabía que no tenía otra opción. De modo que situó el yo-yo de forma que la luz incidiera en el punto exacto a sus pies, se aseguró de enarbolar bien el hacha con las dos manos (como había visto hacerlo a Rose en _Titanic_ ), tiró hacia atrás de su cuerpo y, con fuerza, hundió la afilada hoja del hacha entre dos aristas de la madera de la raíz. Notó cómo el árbol se quejaba, las paredes del tronco se retorcían a su alrededor y achicaban el lugar. Tenía que darse prisa si no quería morir aplastada.

Ladybug repitió el proceso una y otra vez. A cada golpe que daba, más se estrechaba el tronco a su alrededor. Hacía calor y empezaba a faltar el oxígeno. No le quedaba mucho tiempo. Levantó el hacha por cuarta vez. Falló.

Quinta, seguía sin encontrar la tubería.

Sexta. Apenas podía respirar.

Séptima, la visión comenzaba a fallarle.

Octava, los brazos le temblaban.

Novena, las rodillas no soportaron su peso y dejaron caer el cuerpo a tierra. Ladybug acusó el golpe y aprovechó la inercia para clavar por décima vez el hacha.

No se escuchó nada.

Unos segundos después, algo golpeó la cara de Ladybug, mojándola. Ella parpadeó con esfuerzo, no se sentía capaz de nada. Al menos, se dijo, había conseguido reventar una pequeña parte de la tubería, porque aquello que le estaba empapando el traje era agua. Sonrió, agotada. Vio la luz del yo-yo reflejarse en el agua y se dejó llevar por el agotamiento físico. No fue capaz de pensar en nada más que en Chat, en que ojalá pudiera acabar él la tarea y en que ojalá hubiera sabido lo que pensaba de ella al descubrir su secreto. Cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente a que el tronco la aplastara. Lo sintió por Tikki, no se merecía aquel final.

«Lo siento», pensó. Y la imagen de Adrien, Alya, Nino, sus amigos del instituto, sus padres, su abuela, Tikki y todas aquellas personas que había conocido le nublaron la mente antes de caer inconsciente.

…

― _¡Miraculous Ladybug!_

Los pulmones de Marinette se hincharon aliviados, haciéndola toser. Una fuerte ráfaga de luz le martilleó los ojos y la obligó a entrecerrarlos cuando quiso abrirlos. Levantó una mano para hacerse pantalla y poder mirar a su alrededor. Le dolía horrores el brazo y notaba las piernas tan acalambradas que dudaba que pudiera ponerse en pie. Pero lo que más le asustaba era el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de cómo había conseguido salir del tronco del árbol. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y se encontró con unos pies envueltos en lo que se suponía que debía ser su traje.

Asustada, se miró el cuerpo como pudo y descubrió que estaba cubierta por una extensión negra. Se miró los dedos. Los tenía enguantados en algo que se asemejaba a los guantes de Chat Noir. Pero, ¿cómo era aquello posible?

Dejó de taparse los ojos con las manos y se miró la derecha, el dedo anular. Un anillo negro con unas marcas verdes en forma de pata de gato la saludaba. Una de esas marcas titilaba, como si estuviera guiñándole un ojo, aunque Marinette sabía perfectamente lo que aquello significaba. Se dijo que ya habría tiempo de verse a sí misma y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo. Unos torbellinos rosados estaban recomponiendo la ciudad. Había visto mil veces su propio encantamiento, pero nunca desde los ojos de Chat Noir. Aquel detalle la confundió aún más. Si ella tenía puesto el traje de su compañero, eso quería decir que Adrien…

Marinette miró hacia el otro lado.

Efectivamente, allí estaba él, cubierto por el mono rojo y negro de pies a cabeza, con la curiosidad de que el traje había cambiado un poco y ahora las manos eran completamente negras hasta el codo. La máscara de Ladybug, su máscara, le cubría la cara y le enmarcaba los ojos verdes. Marinette sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

―Adrien…―murmuró, llevándose una garra a la boca.

Al escuchar su nombre, él bajó la mirada hacia ella, los ojos completamente abiertos. Se arrodilló de inmediato y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Marinette parpadeó, confusa, feliz y anonadada.

―Dios, estás viva―musitó Adrien contra su pelo, besándole la coronilla―. Gracias, gracias, gracias…

―Adrien, ¿qué has hecho? ―preguntó Marinette con un hilo de voz, le daba miedo saberlo.

Adrien se separó un poco de ella. Era extraño verle los pendientes puestos, a pesar de que él no tenía la incisión necesaria para llevarlos. Era como si se hubiesen adaptado a la perfección, como si estuviesen pegados con una especie de cierre de clip. Aun así, pensó Marinette, seguía siendo demasiado guapo como para ser legal.

―Tuve que destrozar el árbol―confesó Adrien con un susurro, mirándole la cara de arriba abajo, acariciándola con los dedos rojos y negros, asegurándose de que estaba físicamente bien―. No salías, había demasiada agua en el suelo y pensé…―se mordió la lengua, no podía siquiera decirlo― Me negaba a perderte. Entré, te saqué pero vi que no respirabas. Hice lo primero que se me ocurrió―nervioso, Adrien sujetó a Marinette por la espalda y le señaló el árbol frente a ellos―. ¿Ves? Vuelve a estar entero.

Pero ella no le estaba prestando atención al ejemplar milenario. Le puso una mano en el pecho y él dejó de hablar.

―Me has salvado la vida―dijo Marinette, aún sin poder creer nada de lo que había ocurrido.

Adrien respiró hondo. Debía tragarse su ansiedad por sentirla contra su piel, su miedo a perderla y prometerle aquello que debería haberle dicho antes de entrar en batalla.

―No voy a abandonarte nunca, ¿me oyes? Jamás.

―Pero… Ladybug… Yo soy…

―¿Y? Sois la misma persona. Me he enamorado dos veces de ti. ¿No es prueba suficiente de que mi corazón solo te pertenecerá a ti?―Adrien suspiró y unió su frente a la de ella, clavando sus irises verdes en los ojos azules de gato de ella― Nunca habrá nadie más. Solo tú.

Marinette sintió que se quedaba sin respiración de nuevo, aunque esta vez por la impresión y por el efecto de las palabras de Adrien. No sabía ni qué decir. Había soñado mil veces con él la amara; había hecho realidad una de sus muchas fantasías, que era la de entregarse a él y que él la correspondiera; y, aun así, no se le había ocurrido que lo que realmente podría hacerle entrar en razón para darse cuenta de que estaban juntos era que él hiciera alguna locura por ella. Como si no las hubiera hecho antes. Pero, arriesgar su vida por salvarla…

―Estás loco―murmuró, haciendo sonreír a Adrien.

―Y tú estás preciosa con mi traje y esos ojos―repuso él, mirándole los labios con evidente hambre―, pero ahora tenemos que largarnos de aquí. La gente está empezando a llegar y no quiero que nos descubran. Bastante raro va a ser que nos vean con los trajes intercambiados.

―Bueno―suspiró Marinette mientras dejaba que Adrien la sujetara con fuerza y la asegurara contra su cuerpo antes de lanzar el yo-yo para salir de allí―, puede que piensen que estamos haciendo _cosplay_.

Adrien soltó una carcajada.

―Creo que, a partir de hoy, te voy a dejar ser Chat más a menudo.

―Ni lo sueñes, gatito―replicó Marinette, divertida―. Quiero mi yo-yo.

Adrien apretó a Marinette contra su pecho y tiró de la cuerda hacia él.

―Y yo te quiero a ti―respondió.

En ese momento, los pies de ambos se alzaron del suelo y juntos desaparecieron de vuelta a casa de Marinette, como una sombra que se pierde en la lejanía. Mientras, las campanas de Notre Dame daban la hora. Eran las doce de la mañana.


	11. Epílogo: secretos revelados

Adrien siempre había odiado estar encerrado. Odiaba la oscuridad, los pulmones se le comprimían cada vez que veía las ventanas de su habitación cerradas y la puerta, a su espalda, custodiada por Gorila. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Marinette no salía de aquel agujero claustrofóbico, no se lo pensó dos veces. Apenas quedaba sitio para la mitad de su cuerpo. Las piernas de Marinette se habían encogido hasta toparse con su pecho y el yo-yo había caído en un punto cercano a su cabeza. Era una suerte que el agujero no se estuviera encharcando, sino que el agua surgiera de él como una cascada. Adrien se tragó todos sus miedos, se quitó el anillo y se deshizo de sus pendientes. De inmediato, toda la magia desapareció, incluido el yo-yo; salvo el _lucky charm_ , que aún no había cumplido toda su misión.

La cabeza de Adrien funcionó a una velocidad vertiginosa. Se plantó los pendientes como buenamente pudo e invocó a Tikki tal y como había escuchado a hacerlo a Marinette. Sin embargo, conseguir que ella reaccionara para invocar a Plagg fue lo más complicado. El subconsciente le ayudó y solo así se pudo escuchar la petición de Marinette, con un hilo de voz que a Adrien le sonó campanas de gloria.

Todo aquello sucedió en apenas minuto y medio, aunque a él se le hubieran antojado horas. Por eso, cuando aterrizó con Marinette en brazos en su terraza, sintió que le fallaban las piernas y tuvo que apoyarse sobre la barandilla para no caer de bruces. Marinette, que aún no se había recuperado del todo del sobreesfuerzo dentro del árbol, le sostuvo como pudo.

―Plagg, garras fuera―murmuró ella.

La luz verde del poder de la destrucción la envolvió, despojándola del traje y dejándola desnuda. Adrien, al verla, se puso en pie de inmediato y la empujó hacia su habitación, cubriéndola.

―Pero, ¿qué haces?―masculló Adrien entre dientes, abriendo la trampilla y metiendo a Marinette por el hueco, agobiado― ¡Te van a ver!

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior.

―Vale, no ha sido muy inteligente por mi parte…―admitió en voz baja.

Adrien le lanzó una mirada de circunstancias. Entró tras ella, cerró la trampilla y se dejó caer sobre la cama, todavía deshecha, un recuerdo latente de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. ¿Cómo era posible que aún fuera sábado, que el día anterior hubiesen ido al cine y que hacía casi una semana que le había revelado su identidad? Parecía que hubiesen pasado meses.

―Tikki, puntos fuera―suspiró Adrien, cansado.

Al igual que ocurrió con el traje de Chat Noir, el de Ladybug desapareció. Tikki se reunió con Plagg en un rincón de la habitación. Ambos kwamis estaban exhaustos, pero sabían (sobre todo, Tikki) que necesitaban dejarles a sus portadores su espacio y su tiempo. Ahora que el peligro había desaparecido y que no había otra cosa sobre la que hablar, pudieron mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

Marinette notaba su corazón latir con prisa. Estaba desnuda, pero no le importaba. Adrien había visto todo de ella, por dentro y por fuera. Y a él no parecía incomodarle estar también sin demasiada ropa. Ninguno hablaba, ambos esperaban a que el otro dijera algo. Y así podrían haberse llevado años si Adrien no hubiese cerrado los ojos y le hubiese tendido la mano. Marinette, que se había sentado con las rodillas a la altura de la barbilla, dudó. Sin embargo, al ver que Adrien no apartaba su mano extendida, la aceptó con timidez. Él tiró de ella hasta conseguir que se tumbara a su lado y, para convencerla de que quería hablar en serio, la tapó con las sábanas y la colcha. Era su manera de decirle que tenía su propio espacio, pero que quería sentirla cerca. De hecho, no soportaba no tocarla. No después de haber estado a punto de perderla.

―Gracias por salvarme―musitó Marinette, tirando de las sábanas hacia arriba para cubrirse la boca y dejar solo al descubierto sus ojos y su nariz.

Adrien la observó. Se puso un brazo por debajo de la cabeza y se quedó mirándola en silencio. No entendía aún cómo no había reconocido aquellos ojos bajo la máscara. Sería porque estaba cegado por los poderes de Ladybug como para darse cuenta de aquel detalle, se dijo. O incluso el pelo, la forma de la boca, las líneas de los pómulos y de la barbilla, la finura de sus dedos, la pequeñez de sus manos, la sinuosa curva de sus caderas… Había sido tan obvio que se sentía estúpido.

―Sé que…―continuó ella, carraspeando― estarás decepcionado y todo eso, pero te juro que…

―Espera―la interrumpió, alzando la mano que tenía libre y frunciendo el ceño, al tiempo que se giraba para quedar de cara a ella―, ¿decepcionado?―repitió, incrédulo― ¿Por qué iba a estar decepcionado?

Marinette respiró hondo.

―Porque yo soy Ladybug.

―Dios, Marinette―suspiró Adrien, sonriendo y llevándose la mano a la frente para apartarse el pelo, despeinándose aún más y pareciendo más Chat que nunca al mirarla de nuevo―. No estoy decepcionado por ti, estoy decepcionado por mí mismo. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes de que mi sueño se hizo realidad al conocerte?

Marinette quiso responder, pero las palabras de Adrien la habían dejado sin habla.

―Esto…

Adrien amplió la sonrisa. Bajó la mano para poder acariciarle la cara a Marinette. Era tan suave que se le erizó el vello de los brazos.

―¿Lo ves?―se señaló a sí mismo con los ojos― Llevas provocándome esto más de dos años. ¿Y tú crees que estoy decepcionado porque seas tú? Dios, Marinette, no podría estar más feliz―le acunó el rostro con dulzura y se acercó a ella para poder darle un beso en la frente―. Ahora todo tiene sentido para mí.

―Pero―musitó Marinette, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y las manos sudando bajo la ropa de la cama―, tú no me viste de esa forma al principio… Tú no te fijaste en mí.

―Lo habría hecho―le aseguró Adrien con cariño―. Si Ladybug no existiera, si tu alter ego no estuviera, habría intentado hacerte feliz muchísimo antes. No habría sido tan estúpido―Adrien negó con la cabeza y se pegó por completo a Marinette, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo que hizo que ella dejara reposar el rostro sobre su pecho desnudo―. Si hubiese prestado más atención, habría visto que nunca dejaste de ser Ladybug. No importa que me digas que eres torpe o algo así, es mentira. Eres Ladybug con y sin el traje, aunque no te das ni cuenta. Alya debe de estar más ciega que yo, pasa más tiempo contigo de lo que nadie lo hace―rio Adrien por lo bajo.

―Ya―asintió Marinette, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa―. Si llega a enterarse alguna vez, se desmaya.

―Está cerca de ser una detective privada.

―Tú lo has dicho: cerca.

Ambos se echaron a reír sobre el otro. Fue entonces cuando Marinette se sintió lo suficientemente segura como para dejar a un lado las sábanas y devolverle el abrazo a Adrien. Él respiró hondo, disfrutando del calor y la electricidad de los brazos de Marinette rodeándole la cintura. Se recreó en la sensación de sus manos acariciándole la espalda de manera distraída, sin darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo que el pecho de Adrien amenazara con estallarle.

―Antes―dijo entonces Marinette, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ambos―, has dicho que se había cumplido tu sueño. ¿Cuál era?

Adrien suspiró, hundiendo la nariz en el pelo de Marinette.

―Que alguien me quisiera por ser quien soy. El de verdad, el Adrien auténtico.

Marinette frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

―¿Qué?―inquirió Adrien, divertido, al notar la tensión que se había instalado en los hombros de la chica― ¿Esperabas otra respuesta?

―Sí―admitió ella―, lo cierto es que sí.

Adrien sonrió aún más. Marinette no dejaba de sorprenderle. Se separó un poco de ella y le puso el pelo de tal manera que le dejara ver su cara por completo. Ella le devolvió la mirada, interrogante.

―Tú has sido la única que ha visto a través de mi máscara―murmuró Adrien, con tal dulzura en la voz que Marinette creyó que se derretía―. Creo que es motivo suficiente para estar enamorado de ti, aunque solo sea para empezar. Solo quiero que confíes en mí, que me creas cuando te digo que te quiero. Yo… soy lo que ves. Si me quieres como tal, soy todo tuyo.

―¿Para… siempre?―dijo Marinette, temblorosa.

―Para siempre―asintió Adrien.

Si había alguien en el mundo más feliz que Marinette en esos instantes, era porque no había escuchado su corazón ni había oído sus pensamientos. Ella solo pudo besarle, dejando que las lágrimas de felicidad agolpadas en el azul de sus ojos inundara de calidez el pecho de Adrien. Él correspondió el beso. Le daría todos los que le pidiera. Ni él ni ella tenían mentalmente la edad que aparentaban. Ambos habían crecido en el dolor, la adversidad y la sensación de no ser aceptados completamente. Juntos se habían ayudado y habían hecho que el otro confiara más en sí mismo.

Y ahora, por fin, tras haberse dejado ver por completo, el universo parecía estar en su sitio. Tal vez no hubiesen vencido a Hawk Moth, pero no importaba. Se tenían el uno al otro, podrían ganar cualquier batalla. Se protegerían, se mantendrían a salvo, aunque solo fuera por mantener vivo al otro. Adrien había descubierto lo que era la libertad y Marinette había dejado que él encerrara todos sus miedos en un cajón y los desterrara a un rincón recóndito de su mente. Ninguno sabía cuál era su futuro pero, al menos, sus secretos ya habían sido revelados.

FIN

 **Bueno, mis queridxs lectorxs, aquí acaba esta pequeña historia. Sin embargo, os traigo la primicia de que TENGO PREPARADO un one-shot sobre nuestros queridos personajes y que MUY PRONTO lo publicaré. Aún le estoy haciendo algunos retoques, pero espero tenerlo listo cuanto antes.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado este breve relato. No quería que tuviera más capítulos y me he reservado algunas cosillas para el one-shot que, os prometo, os encantará (esa es mi intención, al menos, jejeje).**

 **Un beso para todxs. ¡Nos leemos MUY PRONTO!**


End file.
